New Girls
by couture.cullens.love
Summary: Two sisters move to Forks from small town in Michigan. Unexpected things happen between Bella and Rosalie after their arrival. What will Edward and Emmett do? I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KENZIE AND JULIA. Take my poll to decide what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 in BPOV

I awoke peacefully in Edward's arms on this average Tuesday morning. Sadly, he freed me from his grasp quickly as he darted out the window swiftly. Gravity capitulated with my legs as they slid off my bed, hoping to touch to the floor, but only to brush across the ground and make me slide with a speed so fast, because of my light weight, I knew I would have a bruise somewhere afterwards.

Hurriedly, I finished getting ready for school and got my ancient Chevy into the crowded, for Forks' standards at least, parking lot and carefully guided it into the parking spot next to my glorious vampire's shiny silver Volvo.

I went through my classes in a daze until lunch. The second I sat down with my food, Alice had just gotten out of a vision. "OMG!" she squealed like a puppy that is playing with a new toy, with excitement only Alice could manage. We all stared at her incredulously awaiting her answer as to why she was so excited. Probably a big sale at Saks Fifth Avenue or something of that manner would be the cause of this enthusiasm. "More new students!" she finally cried after her fits of excitement had passed. We continued to stare, awaiting a reason as to why this would be so earth-shattering. She finally explained, "Julia is Emmett and Rosalie's age, and Rose you will love her! She's blonde, tall, pretty, and watches football AND shops! And Bella, oh I think you and Kenzie will get along famously. She is similar to her sister, Julia, except she has no athletic ability and would rather read than run. But on the other hand she is aggressively competitive and is ridiculously stylish."

"Alice, how did you get an entire personality profile out of a vision?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Actually, I've been having visions about them for a couple weeks since they're parents decided to move here and they would become our friends."

I think everyone was in shock with her latter point.

Edward was first to speak. "So that is why I was hearing you recite the Bill of Rights in German!" You would have thought he had solved a riddle. Then Rosalie got curious. "Alice, when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Are they vampires?"

"Not yet, but depending on how they react to us, and vise-versa, I see some varying futures for these two."

I was getting angry now, first she says they will be our friends, then there is a vampire possibility and now she is monitoring their futures before she knows them! They don't even live in town yet, and I'm already longing for them to stop changing my life, although a couple new friends doesn't sound too bad. And maybe, with luck, Kenzie could turn out to be another best friend for me besides Alice, of course. Okay, I guess I have no reason to be angry. It's not like she can steal Edward from me, or something crazy like that.

The Next Day…

My morning routine repeated again, except I tripped an extra time when I started thinking about the new girls. What would they be like? I had no idea and didn't plan on wasting time thinking about them. Luckily, Jessica hasn't been alerted of their arrival or the entire school would be ready to pounce like on my first day. I grabbed my jacket, shuffled down the stairs, carefully as possible, snagged a granola bar and was in the cab of my truck. I continued on to school and noticed something immediately as I started walking towards the Cullen's. Alice was practically bouncing in anticipation. "So, you had another vision of the new girls I'm guessing?"

"This one was different. It was a vision with all of us in it. We were walking around the mall with them, Rose and Julia were talking about going into Victoria's Secret with Emmett walking behind them, Jasper and I were going into Nordstrom, and you, Bella, and Kenzie, her nickname actually is Kenzie because in one vision her mother got angry and called her 'Mackenzie Eileen' at one point, were headed toward Starbucks with Edward, of course right behind you."

"Wow, when is this 'shopping trip' expected to happen?"

"For some reason, that detail was blurry. I got most things, conversations, stores, and purchases, even Mike Newton in the food court, but not the time or date."

I noticed Edward looking at Alice questioningly. "Alice, how do you know they will want to hang out with us? They are human, and every human, my Bella being the exception, has always been afraid of our kind. What makes you so sure their meeting us won't be as we expect?"

"Ah, Edward. Haven't you figured it out by now? Don't bet against me. I know what I'm talking about, don't worry. And I also saw that Jasper will be fine around them, as well because I just guessed that would also be on your list of worries."

I knew this whole conversation was only being spoken aloud for my sake, but I still found it partially difficult to gather Alice's words with her usual speed and the added excitement of today. The bell rang as Edward and I walked into 1st period hand-in-hand and took our seats. Class went by quicker than usual, mainly because of the Greek god sitting next to me, of course. As we walked down the halls, I noticed a strange cluster of people around the office doors. Jessica was in the doorway, waving me over.

"What is going on? Why is everyone gathered around here?" I asked her hesitantly, I knew her answer already and I was terrible at acting surprised.

"There's more new girls! One is a senior, she kind of reminds me of Rosalie, except I think she'll actually talk to people without glaring. And the other is like the female version of Edward, but her hair is a strange goldish color, rather than bronze-y."

"Oh, that's cool. I have to get to class, I'll meet them later though, and you can tell me all about them."

"Nobody has met them yet! They're still getting their schedules and lockers, Bella. But I will definitely keep you updated."

I nodded quickly and attempted to walk swiftly to Edward outside the mass of people, but managed to trip…twice. I noticed Edward stifle a chuckle at my clumsiness. "Let's get to class," he managed to say when I finally reached him.

"Shut up. You know my issues with coordination."

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"

"Yes I am."

We finally approached the classroom and took our seats towards the back. I settled in with my books while Edward seemed to be concentrating on something. Then, a face of pain came over my angel's features. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, partially fearful of his answer.

"Kenzie is in AP English with us and I'm just seeing some recurring thoughts in certain minds."

"Oh, well that's better than what I expected. I figured it was something about me or your family."

"No, just reminders of you, not the ones I would like to have though."

Just then, a girl a little taller than me, with golden-blonde hair that flowed flawlessly down her back, turned around to face the class after having the teacher sign her sheet of paper. I then noticed her eyes, navy and aqua both alive in her eyes beneath ridiculously long lashes. Her face had rather petite features, but there was no doubt she was pretty, beautiful even. If this was Kenzie, I feared for what Julia may look like if Alice compared her to Rosalie. Surprisingly, she started walking toward me and I saw that she carried herself gracefully, that is until I noticed a familiar trait, she managed to trip over the toe of her shoe and catch herself before she fell to the linoleum. Finally, she sat down next to me. Nobody must have informed her of me or told her not to like the Cullen's, or maybe she just rebelled and went with her gut feeling as to wear to sit. I'm not going to question it too much. I looked over at her and noticed her attempting to organize her things. She had a notebook and pen and a binder with pink writing I couldn't read from this angle and Scottie dogs that seemed filled already full of papers and what, she must have been the new kid a time before this because she seemed calm and determined even in a silent state. I nearly jumped in my seat in surprise when she must have felt my staring and turned to me, "Hi, I'm Kenzie. My sister and I just moved here from Michigan. So, tell me the truth, is everyone so excitable here that they had at least 50 people meet us in the office?"

I stared at her for a minute until I realized she changed her expression, from friendly to confused and it morphed itself into irritated, she must have thought I didn't want to talk to her or something so I answered, "Well, Forks is a relatively tiny town and everyone knows everyone so you've basically been initiated if you meet everyone at once. I'm Bella by the way, and this is my boyfriend, Edward," I stated motioning to him, he turned and gave a slight smile and greeted her with, "Hello." I thought about something instantly, what better way to become friends with Kenzie than to find out how much time we would be spending together? I asked for her schedule and she obliged, handing it to me quickly. I scanned the classes and found that we had all the same classes except for Biology. "So Kenzie," I began, "we have all the same classes except Biology, want a couple escorts so you don't have to face the mobs next period?"

She immediately answered, "That's fabulous. I guess it won't be too hard to make friends then in Forks." Her face seemed to fade from excited and happy to serene and content now that she had answered her own questions.

For the duration of the class, Kenzie answered my questions about her life before she moved, her sister, and just random things about herself. Although I also noticed she tended to glance toward Edward every now and then, but could I blame her? The bell rang signaling the end of the period and Edward walked me to my locker before he went to his locker to drop off his books. After giving me a quick kiss, he walked down the hall. I placed my books in their places and grabbed my money for lunch. As I shut my locker, I turned to find Kenzie waiting for me. I looked at her for a moment and realized she looked a little lost. "What's wrong, Kenzie?" I asked her. She lifted her eyes from her black and white shoes with odd interlocked "C's" to me and said, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if I could sit with you at lunch. Those girls, umm, what's-her-face…Jessica! And that other one…Lauren? They kind of freak me out. Not stand-offish people I presume?"

I laughed at her obviously correct assumption.

"Of course, I will introduce you to Edward's family. My best friend, Alice, I think you will really like. Rosalie and Emmett seem very intimidating but Emmett is a teddy bear and Rosalie is just stubborn. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, is just quiet but there are never awkward moments with him. You've met Edward so I think you will be just fine at our table."

I could tell her confidence was boosted after my quick warning and she moved with grace to the cafeteria until she stumbled into Mike Newton, making him drop something from his tray, bend down to pick it up, and get hit in the head by another's tray as he stood up. We made our way to the table where I noticed another girl with blonde hair, lighter than Kenzie's but flawless just the same, was sitting next to none other than, Rosalie! They were chatting away like they had known each other for years. The others turned when Kenzie sat down beside me. "Hey guys. This, as you may have figured out by now, is Kenzie. I'm guessing you're Julia?" I asked looking at the girl I was just meeting. She turned to me and I noticed her face was partially similar to Kenzie except that the first thing I noticed was that her features were opposite. They were more dramatic, she reminded me of one of those lipstick models in the stores Alice drags me to, whereas Kenzie's features were small but pretty. Her eyes reminded me of the forest that surrounded Forks, green and brown and blue all combined, hypnotizing when you really think about it. I could tell she and Kenzie were sisters. Julia answered my question finally, "Yes, I'm Julia. You must be Bella. I see you've met Kenzie over there," she stated smiling.

After talking to Julia and seeing her and Kenzie interact with the others, I thought about Alice's earlier vision. They did seem to have the interests like us, but they were shopaholics like Alice. I was also informed that Kenzie's shoes were not designed with odd "C's" but that was the Chanel logo. How in the world would I know something like that? It never would have mattered to me.

I looked over at Edward and he seemed to be answering Julia's question as to why they weren't eating. I knew he would come up with something so I went back to eating, disinterested in the Cullen's excuses. I knew the truth, if asked about it I would have some random excuse ready.

Lunch ended and we all parted ways, except Edward and me, of course. We went into the classroom ready for Biology and talked about Kenzie and Julia a bit. I was wondering his opinions because he stayed relatively quiet at lunch, but I figured he was just getting used to their minds. "What do you think about Kenzie and Julia?" I asked him. He looked at me, glad I had made another human friend, I supposed.

"They have interesting minds. Alice compared Julia to Rosalie, but only physically and interest-wise, mentally they are very contrasting. She also compared Kenzie to you, but I found a competitive edge for some attention, which you would never want in her thoughts toward her sister mostly and occasionally you. She was a bit jealous that you were with me, Jasper informed me, but she was level-headed and wouldn't dream of causing drama with a new friend. Julia and Kenzie both immediately adored Alice, like you did when you met. I find their thoughts virtually pretty common, nothing to extraordinary. Although I did find one thing strange," he paused, thinking I guessed.

"And what was that?" He finally spoke, "Kenzie imagined Jasper as being from the South, and she thought she could hear a faded and covered-up twang when he spoke. No one can hear his accent after so many years; it only comes out when he is very angry or in his mind."

I mused about this fact, "Maybe she just has a knack for knowing people's backgrounds or something like that."

"That would be rather odd, but a possibly none the less."

We continued to talk about different plans for the weekend, possible trips to our meadow, and avoiding Alice's shopping. Finally, class was over and I headed to my least favorite form of torture, Gym. Edward reminded me he would meet me after class, like every day and this fact would keep me going for the next 45 minutes. I entered the locker room to find Kenzie giggling with Angela as she put clothes and other things into a locker. "Hey guys," I greeted them both. Angela and Kenzie looked over at me and said, "Hey Bella, ready for volleyball?" It surprised me when Kenzie groaned before I did. "You don't like volleyball, Kenzie?" I asked her. "No! I suck at every sport, except dance but since we moved I can't dance at my old studio anymore." We talked about my many injury-inducing incidents in Gym class and laughed as we changed into our ugly uniforms. When we all had our uniforms on, our shoes tied, and our hair up, we walked out of the locker room and into the gym to pick teams.

All 3 of us stood next to each other while the coach picked captains, Lauren and Mike, goody. I wonder who is going to pick me. I looked to my right and saw Angela making a pleading face at Mike or Lauren, I couldn't tell exactly. To my left, Kenzie was aimlessly running her fingers through her hair with a sad expression on her face. I know this class sucks, but is she really that sad? I nudged her arm and whispered, "What's wrong?" Her fingers froze in place in her locks, "I hate wearing my hair up. It looks hideous." Is she insane? She was sad because her hair was in a freaking pony tail? That is just plain crazy. "Is your brain stable? Your hair is gorgeous!" I whispered loudly, catching myself before my volume rose too loud. She released her hair before she spoke, "When I was little I had ridiculous curls, but my hair got thicker so it straightened out and I got it cut short. I hated it, so when I gained control over my hair cuts around 4th grade, I keep it long. When it's up, it feels like its short and looks ugly to me." Okay, it is official. She may have some Rosalie in her after all. Before I could respond, Coach blew his whistle and Mike and Lauren started calling names. After this process, I ended up on Mike's team with Angela and Kenzie on Lauren's. She was the setter and I soon saw her competitive nature come out after they scored the first point. The game continued and her reactions were very dramatic, points scored she got hyped up and determined, points lost she got angry and quite frankly, scared me a bit, if she was ever a vampire, she may possibly be the most terrifying.

The horrific class finally came to a close and I literally ran to the locker room to shower and change as quickly as possible to meet Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight and Kenzie & Julia's outfits are on my profile!**

Ch2 in BPOV:

As I walked out the locker room doors, my Greek god stood leaning against the wall waiting patiently for me. "Kenzie showed new traits in volleyball, I hear?" he teased pointing to his temple.

"Yes, I think I was actually more terrified she would shove that volleyball down Mike's throat than James killing me."

"That's an odd fear considering it's impossible for any harm to come to you with me around."

"You know I don't fear for myself on most occasions, and this fear was for Mike's safety."

He just stayed silent and an irritated look came through his eyes.

"Mike's thoughts are not the most pleasant I assume?"

"The boy treats girls like they are easily replaceable, from you to Jessica, to Kenzie, and now Julia apparently. I hardly know them and I already feel bad that they have been subjected to his perverse thoughts."

We continued our conversations all the way to our cars. I got in the cab of my truck, put my book bag in the passenger seat, and put my iPod buds in my ears because of the lack of radio since I took the new one out. As soon as I pulled into Charlie's driveway, Edward was waiting at the door. He had already dropped off his siblings and was already back; no car, of course. We did our homework at the table and I made dinner for Charlie when I was finished. The minute Edward went out the back, Charlie's cruiser pulled in the driveway. He hung up his belt, pulled off his boots, and slung his coat lazily over a coat hanger while he sniffed the air, "Mmm, smells good, Bells."

"Hope you're hungry, I used an old recipe and I think it was meant for about 4-5 people."

"Perfect," he countered while taking his seat at the table while I served.

My evening continued quietly and ending peacefully as usual, asleep in Edward's arms listening to the soft melody of my lullaby. That night I dreamed of the strangest role-reversal. Angela, Julia, Kenzie, Mike (surprisingly), and I were vampires and the Cullen's were human. I awoke during my 'first hunting trip.' Edward commented that my mumbling was about "Can't hurt him! Too fast. Go away, Mike!" and a few, "The lamb fell in love with the lion. The fire. I love you, Edward." I knew he would be worried these dreams were connected to my anxiety towards vampirism but I knew it was about Alice's vision. Kenzie and Julia as vampires? It didn't make sense in my mind. Why would they have to become vampires?

~~~Kenzie and Julia's Frist Day in JuPOV~~~

I awoke in a slightly irritated mood, mainly because I was starting a new school in this crap-hole town. How do these people survive? I did my research on Forks High, average sports teams; never make it too far, no cheerleading. And the shopping in this area- closest mall is in Port Angeles; best store in my opinion there is the Neiman Markus, but I'm a Saks Fifth Avenue girl! How will I shop without my personal shopper? I'll have to shop with my sister. Kenzie is fashion-forward and has also perfected our art of ensembles but is more random and trendy; whereas I have a specific style I've always had and always will; trendy with classic additions and bright colors.

Our parents got divorced and mommy-dearest stayed back in MI while me and my sister are sent off to the town our dad got sent to be a lawyer in some special new firm or something. Kenzie is half excited and half sad, while I am excited but annoyed about some circumstances. For one, my mom isn't with us, second, our dad is not the most understanding and relatable person; 5 brothers, boarding school, and sports, although, he is where I get my interest in watching sports. I used to dance, took jazz, ballet, tap, and hip hop. Dance is an amazing workout and is fun.

I finally rolled out of bed and slid on the outfit I had laid out last night; BCBG, navy tank with black crochet detail, dark Rock and Republic, skinny jeans, and navy blue, patent leather, Christian Louboutin pumps, with my gold Juicy Couture charm bracelet, of course. Walking towards the bathroom to get my hair done, I noticed Kenzie's door shut and the light off- still asleep, I assumed. I grabbed my pump and chucked it at her door, "Get your ass up before I get it up for you! You are not making me late on the first day!"

No response besides a loud thud and muffled swearing. I picked up my shoe and placed it delicately back on my foot.

"Cheeses and rice, J!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Well you weren't getting up and I knew you probably hit the snooze on your alarm, but you had to get up."

"You didn't have to scare the crap out of me with your shoe hitting my door like a frickin bomb!"

"Get over and get dressed, I'm going to get food ready."

"K. Make me some cinnamon toast?"

"No problem- oohh that sounds really good, actually." I thought of the delicious smell that arises from the toaster when the cinnamon toast is in it.

After my little toast fantasy I actually made the toast and had some in the toaster for Kenzie, when and if she finally made her way down here. I finished eating breakfast quickly and went upstairs to put on some makeup. I contemplated between blue or brown eyeliner and decided on the brown for more neutrality in my look today, I was already wearing shoes people in this town had probably never even heard of in this town, no need to be a full-blown fashion drama queen too early and give the wrong impression. I heard Kenzie walking towards the bathroom, most likely for our daily outfit checks, until I heard a thud. Jeez, that girl can't stay on her own feet for more than 30 seconds without falling, how she walks in 5-inch heels will always remain a mystery to me.

"I'm okay!" she called in a weak voice.

"I'm guessing you wanted an outfit check? You have to check me too, I'm unsure about which eye shadow will look best with this top."

"Alrighty, just give me a second to put my other shoe on…"

"Why were you only wearing one shoe?" What a weirdo.

"I wasn't, well technically, yeah, but I was in the midst of putting the other one on and I lost my balance and fell," she clarified.

"Ah, well get over here and let me see what you're wearing in the rain this morning."

She finally reached the bathroom and I looked over her clothes: a black Burberry, cargo, shift dress, white/black Chanel flats (thank God!), and a Juicy bangle set. This would be a hard scoring. She posed in her 'first-day-of-school outfit' and turned so I got every view. I bit my lip, "I believe this adorable outfit would score a solid 9- fabulous!"

She clapped excitedly and pushed my shoulder to the side, "Okay your turn!" She informed me.

"Fine."

I turned away from the mirror and posed for her, my top was flowing perfectly, my favorite jeans hugged the right places, and my shoes looked fabulous and made my legs look fabulous as well. My hair was still a work in progress, "Kenz, don't grade the hair yet, I don't know if I should tease it up or braid my bangs to the side."

She tilted her head for a moment until answering, "With this outfit, I think you should tease it up! And do you have a jacket or something? The rain will ruin that top."

I grabbed my favorite Marc Jacobs trench and slid my arms in to show the outfit with the top concealed by the pink jacket.

"I love it. I believe you, my dear sister, have also scored a 9."

"Good, now go get your toast while I finish my hair and makeup then get up here quick, we have to leave in 25 minutes and your hair is a rat's nest," I nagged to get her downstairs quicker. She stuck her tongue out at me in response and swiftly moved to the top of the stairs and I finally heard the creaking of steps as I turned back to the bathroom mirror and put my coat back on the hook. I finished quickly and sat on the couch in the family room waiting, after awhile I started reading a magazine. Holy crap that girl is slow! Little sisters…

When Kenzie and I were both ready we ran to our shared black Lexus IS350 with our arms covering our hair and watching our steps so we didn't land in a puddle or worse, mud. I drove into the school parking lot to find we were definitely a little late and nobody was outside or just pulling in. "Thank you, Kenzie," I sighed, exasperated, "if you had just gotten your lazy ass up before me like you usually do, we wouldn't be…" I checked the time, "an hour late!"

"Well, sorry! You know I am a perfectionist with my hair." It was true, on average it took her 20 minutes to do her hair in the morning, it was abnormally thick like mine, but her layers were choppier and took longer to look good. My hair was teased, clipped, and straightened while my sometimes irritating sister's was brushed and pulled back with a thin gold headband.

I found a parking spot and we ran to the building with the sign that said, "OFFICE." As we neared the desk, a girl was eagerly chatting with the secretary and I heard her say something about new girls, probably getting the scoop on us from the secretary to share with her posse, I assumed from her detective-like stance at the desk.

Kenzie introduced us to the secretary and we got our schedules and locker assignments, but before we could get out of the doorway, there were possibly 50 people outside the door. What on earth were they doing? Body-blocking us into staying stuck in the office? The girl I saw before, came up to me and introduced herself as Jessica, I saw Kenzie give her the signature 'death-glare' she gave bitches. She obviously knew this was Jessica's doing. I continued walking and exaggerated my steps to give these people the idea that we needed to get through so we would make it to 2nd period on time. They finally parted after several greetings, introductions, and stares. Forks is an excitable bunch, I see.

Kenzie waved good-bye and walked to her locker as I did the same in the opposite direction. Senior year was supposed to be my blow-off year, full of easy classes and parties, not new school and new friends across the country. I strutted in my heels to my 2nd period class in the English building and noticed a train of people following me or turning and staring as I passed. It was flattering, of course, but on the other hand a little creepy. There was a gorgeous blonde girl sitting close to a bulky guy with brown curls, speaking in a hushed whisper. Neither turned to stare at me, which I actually found refreshing for once in 15 minutes. I ended up sitting next to the girl and she continued to talk to her presumed boyfriend, whom the teacher acknowledged as Emmett. I had the teacher sign the piece of paper I had to take to all my classes today once I put my books on my desk. As the teacher began the lesson, the blonde with the adorable red Manolo's I just noticed, slipped a piece of paper on my desk. I read the note:

_Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale. Obviously you're new and I figured you would want a friend so I'm acting a little out of character and offering you a seat at my lunch table with my family and boyfriend, Emmett, whom you've seen already. What is your schedule so I will know if we have any other classes together? Love the shoes, by the way! _

I was a bit worried about what she meant by 'out of character' but ignored it and replied:

_Thank you, I'm Julia Moore. My sister, Mackenzie (Kenzie) and I just moved here from Michigan. My schedule is: 1__st__ period- Chemistry, 2__nd__-English, 3__rd__-History, 4__th__-Art, Lunch, 5__th__-Spanish, 6__th__-Gym, and 7__th__-Study Hall. Yes, I took study hall just in case I wanted to skip. And I would love to sit at your lunch table, but I don't want to abandon my sister on our first day. Love your shoes more!_

I actually took a few notes on the assignment we were working on in class until I saw a folded up piece of paper appear on my desk. I unfolded the careful layers and read:

_Don't worry, there are 5 members of my family, plus my adopted brother's girlfriend, I am positive one of us will invite your sister to sit with us as well. We have all the same classes except Spanish, I took French. Study is perfect for skipping; I think I have attended about twice this year, only on the first day and before Winter Break to pick up my quarterly report card. We are going to have so much fun! _

Our notes continued like this until Lunch when Rosalie went to put her books in her locker, grabbed Emmett, and came to my locker to show me where they sat. I was seated on Rosalie's left, Emmett to her right, a boy named Jasper, who was Rosalie's twin, next to Emmett, and on the other side of the table across from Jasper, sat a tiny girl named Alice. Finally, I saw Kenzie walk in with two more people headed toward this table. Emmett was telling us about something funny on, "The Office," last week and we all laughed. I looked around and noticed the people that were walking with my sister had sat down and were introducing Kenzie to everyone; I heard their names were Bella and Edward- obviously together. This must be Rosalie's adopted brother. He was cute, but not my type, Bella was pretty but the simplistic kind; pretty in her own nature.

Bella greeted the table, "Hey guys. This, as you may have figured out by now, is Kenzie. I'm guessing you're Julia?" I smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm Julia. You must be Bella. I see you've met Kenzie over there." We all chatted about my move to Forks, our classes, and Bella's fashion illiteracy. She seems sweet, but I wonder why Rosalie didn't seem too thrilled about her. It surprised me when she questioned the logo on Kenzie's flats. Did she really not know Chanel? Even my father knows Chanel and he doesn't know the difference between Tom Ford and Henry Ford!

I noticed the group had bought food, Rosalie had even suggested food for me, but none of them ate besides Bella. Odd. I shrugged it off, they probably had a reason, and I didn't know them well enough to question it yet so I wasn't going to pry. We finished eating as the bell rang and we all parted ways to our 5th period classes. Oh great, I had Gym. I never hated gym, I found it pretty easy, but annoying. After gym I had to re-do the hairstyle I did that morning and reapply the makeup it took me so long to perfect. We played volleyball, simple enough, a common sport so I did well and was picked first by a girl whose name I do not recall.

Study Hall was in another building so I had to face the rain again for the umpteenth time today and walked with a purpose across the courtyard of the school. My steps became more relaxed as I entered the doors to the classroom. The teacher signed my paper and I saw Rosalie waiting at a desk in the front. I walked over to her and she motioned for me to lean in, "I'm going to ask the teacher if I can go to my locker and grab a book and you ask to go the bathroom and meet me at your car," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and sat down like I was getting settled in for the hour. Rosalie walked up to the teacher and he nodded with a dazed look on his face. I waited a minute to lower suspicion and he granted me access to leave. The halls were empty and the only sounds I heard were muffled voices from the classrooms and the clicking of my shoes on the hard floor. When I finally made it to the door that led to the parking lot, I saw Rosalie leaning against a shiny, silver Volvo. "Hey!" she called.

"I escaped," I called back, making my way to her. When I eventually got close she spoke again, "Actually this is Edward's car, I don't bring mine to school, but do want to get out of here and be back before he knows I took his keys?" I laughed. I was noticing a lot of strong character from her, one key point being her boldness. I answered her smug smile, "Of course, where are we headed?"

"I was thinking Starbucks… in Port Angeles!" Port Angeles was a good 20 minute drive from here and we had to make it back before Edward, or Kenzie needed a ride home.

"How would we make there and back in time?"

"You've never been in a car with me, but just you wait." Her devious smile freaked me out a bit, but I got in the passenger seat and she sat in the driver's seat. Key in ignition, seatbelts, and we were off going at a speed I'm sure was not legal anywhere in the world.

"Holy shit, Rosalie!" I screamed when I attempted to look at the lanes on the road.

"How can you drive like this? Do you get speeding tickets, like, daily?"

She finally answered, "Nah, I never get caught and I know what I'm doing."

When we finally made it back to school with minutes to spare and a latte in my hand, Rosalie had an exhilarated expression on her beautiful face. "Fun, isn't it?"

"You could say that," I responded.

I went back into the school and grabbed my homework and car keys and made my way back into the parking lot. Rosalie caught up to me before I was at my car, "Hey, Julia, what is your cell number? I want to put it in my phone so I can text you."

"Umm sure, it's a Michigan number by the way, 586-555-5455."

"K, thanks. I'll text you about the Calc homework later. I know it's pretty confusing."

In the car, Kenzie told me of her day and I explained my little adventure with Rosalie. We arrived home and bolted up the stairs to our rooms to text/Facebook our Michigan friends about Forks. I threw my bag lazily onto my bed and hung up my coat before settling in my comfy purple chair with my MacBook on my lap. I remained like this until I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket.

_Text From: Rosalie_

_Heyyy!_

I used the QWERTY keyboard on my red Rant to text back:

_Hey! Wts up?! You doin hw yet? Im fb-ing._

I hit Send and returned to my laptop until I felt another text coming.

_Haha. Nope. Add me!_

I searched: Rosalie Hale on Facebook, and sure enough, there in her blonde beauty was a picture of Rosalie and Emmett. I clicked, Add as Friend, and closed my laptop. My books had fallen out of the tote I used as a book bag and were strewn across my bed. My OCD did not agree with this and I arranged them perfectly until I got another text from Rosalie, ate dinner, did my homework, removed my books from my bed, showered, and fell asleep. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. Tomorrow should be better; Thursdays seem to be the easiest, the day before the day of impatience and the day after the middle of the week. Maybe Forks won't be so damn awful once I make a few friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I still own nothing but Kenzie & Julia, Twilight, stores, and anything else mentioned belongs to Stephenie Meyer & others.**_

Ch3 in BPOV

It was finally Friday and Alice had finally seen the chunk of the vision she had of us at the mall. Julia and Kenzie invited the whole family (and me) to show them around the mall in Port Angeles, and of course it was the perfect excuse for Alice to buy things for everyone. I was waiting impatiently for the final bell to ring so I could head over to the Cullen's house with Edward. My excitement was not a product of wanting to shop, no, not in the slightest, I was happy to be hanging out with everyone. I'm sure there will be more things to do than just buy things, now I'm not the only human, they'll have to slow down a bit. And I will finally get to eat at my own pace with Alice at my mercy because she won't be able to blow her cover around Julia and Kenzie. Being with Edward also makes every experience a thousand times more enjoyable.

Edward drove me to school that morning so I wouldn't have to stop at home to drop off my truck. We drove at his insane speed for about 5 minutes until he gracefully pulled the car to a stop in the driveway. He opened the door for me as I got out and we walked to the house where Alice was waving something in the air on the porch. Oh gosh, it looks like a catalog. We're going to the mall as soon as the Moore's get here, how could she possibly be showing me clothes right now?

Alice quickly ran to me once she knew she wouldn't catch me off guard, picked me up, and ran me into her giant bathroom. Bella Barbie time. I was put into a big chair and Alice went to work. My hair was done into thick curls cascading down my back, my makeup was natural but a bit sparkly, and of course, Alice lent me some clothes. I was wearing really silky blue top and skinny jeans with bronze flats. I actually liked this outfit, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Finally, I saw a black car coming up the Cullen's driveway. We figured out our driving arrangements and were on our way to the mall. Of course, with the Cullen's crazy driving we were there faster than we normally would. As we came up to the entrance, Alice was figuring out a game plan of stores we needed to go to. Julia and Alice wanted to head straight to Nordstrom but Kenzie wanted a latte before we all started 'power shopping' as they called it. Rosalie wanted to go to Victoria's Secret and by the disgusted look on Edward's face; I could tell he wanted to just figure out where we were going, quickly. It was then decided that Rosalie, Julia, and Emmett would head to Victoria's Secret, Kenzie, Edward, and I would hit up Starbucks, and then we would all meet Jasper and Alice at Nordstrom in the purse section. Maybe this won't be too awful of a shopping trip with more humans as buffers to the insanity.

Edward held my hand as we walked down the mall's corridors with Kenzie walking next to me on my other side. I noticed the circular green sign and thought about what I would order, my tolerance for caffeine is not very good so maybe something decaf would be best… I sighed looking at my gorgeous boyfriend and then looked at my new friend. She really was nice; I would just have to remember that arguing with her was not a smart option. We entered the coffee shop and waited in line, Kenzie described her frappicino-something as I inhaled the sweet smells around the place. Something about coffee shops always smell so good, the coffee beans just enhance the warmth of it. We got our drinks and Edward called Alice to tell her we were on our way; a pointless gesture considering she would see when we decided to meet her. Apparently the others would meet us a little later because they were still in Victoria's Secret and Alice didn't see them coming very soon.

We went through the double-door entry way and Kenzie immediately gravitated toward the Juicy Couture bags while I just walked behind, waiting for Alice. Some purses were nice, but unnecessary. I only needed a couple purses that I only used for occasions like now. It seemed pointless to fill my closet with 50 purses of every color of the rainbow. "Bella!" Alice called from behind the rack of Dooney and Burke.

"Yes?" I responded when I reached her.

"This is one if for you," she held up a simple white hobo bag, "you're going to need a white bag for spring and summer and this one is perfect."

It was pretty cute, but when was I going to use it? I think I already have a white bag.

"But, Alice, don't I already have a white bag?"

She sighed, obvious exasperated at my lack of excitement, "Yes, you do, but it's old and you need a nicer, new one."

"But Alice," she interrupted me,

"No buts! This will be used more than once, do not worry. Chill out and shop, Bella."

I had lost the argument so it was pointless to continue, the least I could do was thank her now.

"Fine then, thank you anyway Alice for my nice, new, pointless bag."

She caught that.

"You will love it once it's yours, I would know," she smiled deviously.

Stupid psychic.

"Oh, Bella, would you like to see my new purse?" she sounded excited about this, better be nice.

"Sure."

"Tah-dah!" She practically shoved a bright purple patent leather purse in my face. When she moved it far away from my face that I could actually admire it, I saw that it was very Alice and also very adorable.

I looked around; almost forgetting Kenzie was with us until I spotted her at another display shelf of purses with an armful of bags. "Whoa, are you getting all of those?" I asked hesitantly, I honestly had no idea a person would buy so many things at one time, besides Alice.

"Well I'm trying to decide between this one," she held up a white bag with flower embroidering and said 'Juicy Couture' on the side, "or this one," this was a red fabric, daisy patterned bag, "I love them both!"

Alice answered quickly, "Red daisies. It's happier-looking."

Kenzie smiled, "Thanks, and I have a few more to pick, too."

Alice grabbed a few from her arms and they started debating patterns and styles and colors as I found Edward sitting in a chair near the shoe section. I sat on his lap lazily and rested my head on his shoulder as we waited for Kenzie and Alice to purchase their items so we could go somewhere else.

After a bit, they came over to us with silver shopping bags draped over their wrists. "Ready to meet the rest at Forever 21?" Kenzie asked.

"Let's go," I responded as I got up from Edward's lap and grabbed his hand while we walked out of the store. Kenzie and I walked and talked while Alice and Jasper were just gazing into each others eyes. If they weren't vampires they would have probably walked into a wall or something.

I saw Julia and Rosalie waiting underneath the neon yellow sign with pink striped bags on their arms and Emmett holding Rosalie's waist. When they saw us approaching, Emmett said, "C'mon guys! Let's let these girls shop." I noticed Jasper smiling, Alice had probably told him Emmett's plan and Edward followed them as they left the 5 of us at the store. I know they didn't leave but they sure seemed to be up to something.

By the time I finished wandering the store a bit, I actually enjoyed this store because even if you didn't need new clothes- if you wanted something cute- it was reasonably priced, Alice had a load ready for me to try on as well as herself. Kenzie had surprisingly gone off and was trying on some jeans in the dressing rooms already.

Alice said that Kenzie had left the changing area and was looking at tee shirts now. "So you and Kenzie get along pretty well, eh?" I asked Alice.

"Of course, she's really sweet. Obviously fun and her sister is lovely as well according to Rose."

"That's good," I answered, "because I think she's really cool and not annoying at all as I suspected. She's kept to herself gracefully, but been an obvious talker." We laughed.

"She apparently has decided to go buy her stuff now and come find us, let's go check out her clothes. I can't wait to see her wardrobe at her house. It's probably fabulous."

Ah, Alice. Always getting ahead of herself.

Rosalie was talking to Kenzie and they were comparing shoes, it looked like. Funny, Rosalie seems to love the Moore girls right away; chatting like old friends and giggling like 10-year-olds, whereas with me, she gives death glares and never talks. As long as everyone is getting along, I could care less, I guess.

I grabbed my yellow bag with about 3 new tops, a pair of jeans, and a really cute thin headband and started laughing at Kenzie's joke about the cashier's unicorn tattoo.

As we all reached the corridor, we saw Jasper lethargically approaching.

"Jazz, what's wrong with you?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. Emmett and Edward are still down there, you better go get them before Emmett gets kicked out again."

"Again!?"

"First, Emmett turned on all the massage chairs at Brookstone while Edward just sat and played with the 20Q ball. Then, the store person came over and asked why he was doing this and he told them he was a professional hamster eater and that he needed to prepare his throne. So, he called Edward his royal hamster summoner while I sat back and laughed and we all got kicked out." Kenzie was in hysterics by the end of his story, obviously she wasn't used to Emmett's ridiculous behavior. Jasper then continued his story, "So then, we went to Sharper Image. Emmett put on a fuzzy bathrobe and hid behind a shelf. When the sales person came by to tell him to move and to put the robe back, he yelled back, "Don't look, I'm naked!" Because Edward and I were standing there and you couldn't see Emmett, half the store thought it was us and all three of us were again, kicked out."

"But Jasper, this doesn't explain why you came back panting and Emmett and Edward aren't with you."

He sighed and continued his story, "I wasn't finished. We went into Limited Too next, and decided to stand in the window display with those tacky hats and belts. When people would walk by, their reactions were hilarious! But a mall cop happened to walk by and noticed us faster than we could run, so I jumped out of the window back into the store and ran to you guys while Edward and Emmett are most likely getting lectured or kicked out of the mall. If the latter, they will probably call, but I doubt it."

We couldn't hold it in any longer, the thought of those 3 in sequin-covered accessories was too much!

Kenzie and Julia looked at each other, unsure if this was normal behavior or if they should run from us freaks.

Rosalie commented, "Ah, silly boys, always the pranksters."

I could see their faces relax a bit, knowing that they weren't juvenile delinquents or something set out to terrorize the mall.

Thundering footsteps and Emmett's booming laughter sounded like a storm coming toward us. I was suddenly lifted off the ground and swirled around in a bear hug.

"Emmett! What trouble have you gotten into?"

"Aww, Jazz ratted us out?" He looked over at Jasper.

"No, I did not. I told them how I got to be with them so quickly without you two."

Edward started laughing.

"That mall cop was so angry with Emmett; I think he must have heard us get kicked out of the other stores."

Emmett high-fived him.

"You know how I do it, brother!"

"Hey, y'all, can we eat now?" Kenzie asked, you could hear a bit of post-shopping hunger in her voice.

"Sure, let's feed the little hu- hungry, girls."

I noticed him catch himself because he was so used to calling me the weak human.

We started making our way to the food court. I saw Edward turn and say, "So, Bella…" and grab Kenzie's hand. She turned quickly at the touch, "Um, hi, Edward?" and he quickly realized his mistake and released his grasp. He stood by me, "Sorry, love, your scents are so similar and I'm used to having only you here. It was an honest mistake." I forgave him quickly, accidents happen. We finally neared the food court. Mmm… the intoxicating smells of Chinese food, Mexican food, subs, candy, and something grilled filled the air around me. The vampires put on their faux-hunger faces and walked bravely beside us.

"I want Chinese!" Julia called, interrupting my reverie of food.

"I want chicken- something…" Kenzie mused.

"I think I'm in the mood for some nachos," I added.

The vampires got a table while Kenzie, Julia, and I got our food.

Once we were all sitting together, Julia popped the million-dollar question:

"So why aren't you guys eating?"

It was Alice who came up with the latest excuse.

"We only eat food prepared by our mother at home; she uses special recipes for our exact diets. With a doctor dad, everything is perfectly healthy at our house. We aren't even allowed to eat more than a few sweets on holidays."

"Whooooa. That blows!" Kenzie said once Alice finished her little story.

Emmett feigned sadness, "Don't we know it."

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. It wasn't Edward he was sitting right next to me; it wasn't Jacob, Charlie, or anyone like that…wait! I know that voice! I turned to see the one and only, Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, Cullen's, and the lovely Julia and Kenzie," Mike greeted us all.

Julia rolled her eyes while Kenzie looked at me with a pained expression that said, "Get him away from us!"

"So, what's up, Mike?" I asked him.

He turned his attention back to me.

"Nothing much, just chilling with the boys over there."

He gestured to Tyler and Eric. They waved.

"Oh that's cool," I responded, "Well, we're just about done here. I think we've done enough damage at the mall today, right everyone?"

They all quickly understood where I was going with this.

"Mhmm."

"Yup."

"We're out."

"Adios."

"Let's run."

"Yea."

"Sure."

"Definitely."

Mike had a confusion expression but took the hint.

"Okay, I'll see you all at school. Later!" He waved and went back to Tyler and Eric.

"Alright, now that he is gone, let's actually go," Edward suggested.

"SEAT CHECK!" Alice called, picking up her 50 million shopping bags.

We left the mall quickly and were on our way back to Forks in minutes.

It was almost 6 so I would have enough time to put away my new things and get dinner started before Charlie got back from Billy's. Maybe I should call Kenzie later and talk about making plans for tomorrow to do something.

Edward followed me in and left as Charlie's cruiser pulled up the driveway. I knew he would return when Charlie was snoring.

I made a nice steak dish with potatoes and salad. He sat down at his place and began eating. After a few bites he asked, "So how was your day, Bells?"

"Great. School was normal but we all went to the mall afterward."

"You all, meaning you and the Cullen's? Or you all, meaning you and Angela and Jessica?"

"No. We, as in, the Cullen's and the Moore girls, Julia and Kenzie."

"Oh. I see. And how are they fitting in around here, I've heard some things about a nasty divorce back in Michigan, but Brandon Moore seems like a nice enough guy. Smart lawyer, for sure."

"Yes, they are very nice. They get along well with everyone. Although some people would be better off letting them be." Cough, Jessica and Lauren, Cough!

"That is a very good thing. We don't want a repeat of when the Cullen's moved down here from Alaska. They stirred up some pretty fierce gossip. Honestly, people in this town are so quick to judge."

"Its fine, Dad." I answered quickly.

"I know, I know, all I'm saying Bells, is that I'm glad you made more friends besides the Cullen's that get along with them."

"Well thank you, Dad."

We finished our meal with some more small talk and I went upstairs to talk with Edward until I succumbed to the soft melody of my lullaby being hummed beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, football teams, Doritos, Shakespeare's works, or that beautiful vamp, we all call, Edward. I DO own however, Kenzie, Julia, and now Rosa!! Haha. **

Ch4 in RoPOV

It was an average Monday night, we went to school, played human, came home and continued our various hobbies; I worked on my car a bit, the engine has been a little off lately.

I called Julia and invited her over for Monday night football, Seahawks were playing the Patriots.

She should be here any minute. I was brushing my through my luscious locks leisurely as I awaited her arrival, Emmett had the pre-game stuff on now on the flat screen.

I was wearing my favorite jeans and my Ingram jersey and Emmett, his Hasselbeck jersey.

Julia said that although she was from Michigan she was far from a Lion's fan, so she said she would be coming in her now-retired Greenbay Packers Farve jersey.

The doorbell rang and I heard a familiar voice call, "I brought Doritos!"

I laughed, too bad no one but her could eat them.

"Emmett, will you get the door? I'm just finishing up." I called down to him.

I heard him get up and greet Julia.

"You ready to see some West Coast whoop-ass?!" he asked as she walked through the doorway.

She giggled and replied, "Yeah, right. Hasselback can't win the game by himself tonight."

They continued their rival game predictions as I came gracefully down the stairs to find them sitting together on the couch waiting.

"Hey, J," I greeted her as I sat down in between them.

Julia scooted over on the couch.

"Hi, Rose. So who do you think will win?"

Alice told me the outcome of the game so I could hold in over Emmett's head, the Patriots would win.

"Hmm…" I faux debated, "I'm going to go with the Patriots tonight."

Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? No way!"

I smiled and grabbed the remote for the TV and informed the two that kickoff was about to occur.

We watched the game with the usual competitive edge to the conversation.

"Em, there's no way he can get a touchdown in 4 minutes with that play. He'll get tackled within seconds."

"I'm telling you, J, he can run circles around their guys and if he just passes it, it's automatic. Fool-proof."

I just shook my head; no point in arguing with them. I preferred to enjoy the actual sport that the humans could play with so many flaws.

Although, the causal 'Em,' and 'J,' did get on my nerves a little when they used it in every other sentence.

"Emmett, the game ended an hour ago, Patriots won. Deal with it." I finally told him.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Em," Julia teased, "no use getting worked up over your team's loss."

"Well at least my favorite player is on my home team!" Emmett fired back.

_Gah, they never stop do they?_ I thought.

_Where are Edward and Bella?_ I also wondered.

I knew Kenzie was working on some project for English, apparently the teacher assigned partners rather than letting everyone choose.

Ha, I laughed humorlessly to myself, Bella must be pissed. Edward is used to dealing with that from every other school, but I bet she's upset her vampire is stuck with someone else.

Finally, it was about 11:30 or so and Julia announced her curfew got cut to midnight because of some party in Michigan.

She had to leave so I gave her a parting hug and promised to let her borrow my Pucci dress for a dinner she had to go to this weekend that matched her Manolo's.

"I'll see you at school, Rosalie! And Emmett- Seahawks will continue to get their butts kicked for a while, with that lineup!" Julia called at us as she walked to her car.

"Later!" I called back to her.

"In your dreams, Packer!" Emmett replied.

As she stepped into her shared black Lexus, she yelled, "Just for you, Emmett, I will have dreams of the Seahawks getting their asses kicked!"

And she drove off down our winding driveway and on the road to her house.

Emmett and I returned back into the house.

He turned to me and said, "You know, Rose, I love you more than life itself, but I think Julia is really cool. I'm glad everyone's friends. She's like a friend-version of Bella instead of a little sister."

"Oh, that's good, Em."

I stepped up each stair to go change into my 'car-working' outfit. I was going back to the garage to finish what I started after school.

"Are going out to the garage?" he asked.

"Yup, just gonna change first. I don't want to curse Bobby," I said with a smile.

"Do you need a jack with a cute face?" he hinted teasingly.

"Don't I always need you? How else would I fix that stupid engine?"

I was ready and we were finally able to use our vampire speed without being noticed to get to the garage.

"Hello, beautiful." I said to my lovely M3.

"Hola, gorgeous!" Emmett replied.

I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I was talking to my car."

"So was I!"

I kissed him on the cheek before popping the hood.

We worked on the engine until the silver Volvo parked next to Alice's Porsche.

~~~~~~~~~~~EPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school I dropped my siblings off at home, and drove to Kenzie's house to work on the English project.

We got paired up as partners to make a diorama of character profiles from, _Romeo and Juliet_.

In Forks, you don't expect a new student to live in the only gated part of town.

Usually, only the people that own the hotel or a bigger restaurant live in there, but I know to never make assumptions, especially when the girls that live there dress like my adopted sisters with unlimited amounts of money.

I watched the numbers of the houses because I had never been in this part of town and finally pulled into the driveway of the Moore residence.

I had my rubric and novel for the project and apparently Kenzie was supposed to have the materials and anything else we needed.

I walked up to the rather large house, almost the size of my own, and noticed the familiar shiny black car in the driveway.

I knocked on the door and an older woman answered the door, "May I help you?" she asked with a little Spanish accent in her words.

"Yes, is Kenzie here?" I asked.

She nodded and turned back into the house and called, "Miss Mackenzie! There is a boy to see you!"

I heard footsteps down a couple stairs and stop, then fabric sliding down polished wood. What was she doing?

I had no idea until I heard a thud and, "Tah-dah! That was better, Rosa, right?"

Rosa turned around and saw her landing.

"Miss Mackenzie, how many times have I told you, no sliding down the banister?! I just polished that!" she scolded.

"I know. That one was awesome and I landed perfectly, didn't I?" she ignored the angry tone in Rosa's voice.

"You know how many times you've fallen doing that! One day you're going to break something or your father will see, then, maybe then, will you listen to old Rosa. If your mother were here…"

Kenzie cut her off, "Rosa, mom is in Michigan and Dad is the one that showed me how to do that around the curve. Plus, Julia said she didn't even care about her vase! I won't get hurt or break anything else I promise. I'll pinky promise even!" She held out her pinky to Rosa.

Rosa looked at it with irritation and said, "You have a guest."

She gestured to me.

I smiled, "Hey."

Rosa turned and grabbed a Kone vacuum while saying, "Disrespectful brat! One day she will grow up and listen to her elders!" under her breath in Spanish.

"Don't mind Rosa, she's just bitter about moving here. I don't mind much though, I've already made great friends," she said smiling.

Kenzie showed me to their family room; complete with leather sofas and flat screen and table and chairs by the window.

"We can work at the breakfast table. Best table and we can throw books and crap on the couch."

I sat down and found something new in her mind as I moved.

_Shit, he is so hot. Hopefully he didn't understand what Rosa said in Spanish. Jealous, bitter, old lady. Just because she hates me doesn't mean she has to show it in front of my friends… and Edward, yum. _

Whoa.

Awkward.

On her first day she kept thinking I was 'sexy beyond belief,' but decided to never act on anything because of Bella.

Smart girl.

Cute girl.

Wait, what?

She is cute, pretty even, but Bella is the most beautiful girl on the planet, in my opinion at least.

Whatever my thoughts on her, we had to finish this stupid diorama.

We finally divided up tasks once Kenzie had Rosa bring in the boards and paper and other materials she had prepared.

I was working on the profile of Paris and was writing down his role in the play when Kenzie started making conversation, "So how long have you and Bella been together?"

"Since about a month after she came to Forks, so over a year," I answered.

"That's sweet," she replied dreamily while continuing working on gluing the typed part of the profile onto the poster board.

"Why sweet?" I wondered.

"Well it's sweet how you two are around each other. In your case, you are like her body guard and/or guardian and she's your rock star or angel," she mused.

"Wow, I guess that does seem nice the way you word it."

She smiled at me.

For a girl that has a little crush on her friend's boyfriend, she has some definite positive thoughts about our relationship.

_God, Bella's lucky._

Okay…back to the project.

"How far are you on your piece?" I asked because she was partially blocking her work.

"Hold…on…there! I finished the Juliet profile."

She held up a mini diorama with a drawing of Juliet with information boxes and flower and heart decorations and of course, glitter.

"Does Juliet have to have so much glitter?" I teased.

She fake pouted.

"Of course, she's the star. Every star needs glitter!"

I laughed at that point.

She did have a lot in common with Alice.

Oh, God. What did Alice's character project look like?

She hadn't thought of it much so it could have been done in solid gold for all we know.

We continued working until we had to put the actual diorama together according to the rubric.

The diagram was poorly copied, but I could see it well enough.

Kenzie attempted to put her pieces together and ended up ripping a corner.

"Umm… maybe you should just put it together, Edward," she stated handing her pieces to me.

"No problem."

I had the diorama perfectly arranged in a minute and taped up the tear in the corner.

"Wow, nice. Want to finish the rest of my homework?" she joked.

"I'm good," I replied smiling.

We had taken longer than expected so she offered to let me stay and watch, _Castle,_ with her on the flat screen.

I obliged and we watched the program and chatted during commercials.

When it was over I packed up my book bag and I took the diorama. For some reason, I didn't trust that it would look the same if I let Kenzie take it to school.

I was making my way out with Kenzie walking me to the door and Rosa following behind her thinking about scolding her again for not finishing her other homework before I arrived and for watching TV with a guest over.

I thanked her for having me and assured her our project would be A+ material and she said, "Of course it will be, you perfected it! Thank you again for fixing my mistakes."

"It was nothing major. See you at school tomorrow."

Then I made the stupidest, most idiotic, irresponsible, mean, awful mistake.

I kissed her cheek and walked out to my car and waved goodbye.

What an asshole, I am.

I spent the entire 5 minute drive home thinking of ways to justify it and ended up angry with myself for leading her on and for kissing her.

It was obviously different than kissing her like I do, Bella.

Friendly thanks, right?

I sped up the driveway and stopped the car quickly in the space beside Alice's Porsche where Rosalie and Emmett were working on her car.

Their thoughts were confused, referring to my entrance.

_What's wrong with you, man?_ Emmett thought.

_Jesus, spaz, don't hit my car! _Rosalie contrasted.

I got out of the car and just shook my head. I ran quickly up to my room and then counted down the minutes until I was going to go to Bella's house.

I sat down at my piano and started playing an odd, almost haunting version of Bella's lullaby.

I knew I would just explain everything to Bella and she would understand and be glad I got along with her new friend.

_She wouldn't mind. _I chanted to myself in my head.

Finally, it was around the time she would be home from working at her partner's house on their project so I took slower steps to the back door to pass time.

I ran through the forests, taking my familiar route to Bella's window.

The calming forests got my anxiety down a bit on my way to Bella's.

Finally, I saw her bedroom light on and heard her fingers flipping the page of a book.

I got to the edge of the yard and jumped through the window silently and swiftly.

"Edward!" Bella cried as she set down her abused copy of, _Wuthering Heights_, and sat up on her bed.

I debated on how I would talk to her about what I did.

Do I just come out and admit it?

Or should I be more blasé and blame Emmett?

Could I be hypothetical and pretend it was Jasper?

"Edward, is something wrong?"

Bella gave me a look of pure concern and caring.

How could I ever hurt her?

"No, well yes, and no."

"What? Do you have a problem or don't you?" She questioned.

"Yes I do."

"Would you like to tell me about it? Maybe I can provide some insight," she offered.

"Well, it was about my project with Kenzie," I began, "I did something very ungentlemanly and I am ashamed and afraid she got the wrong idea," I admitted.

"Well, Edward, for you, just saying a girl's name gives her ideas," she laughed.

"But in her mind-"

I was cut off.

"Edward, I know that Kenzie respects us and won't take anything you said the wrong way. I am sure of it," Bella stated confidently.

"Do you want to hear the entire story?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"We were working, and then we watched _Castle,_ and when I was leaving I kissed her on the cheek," I explained.

Bella hesitated for a moment, reviewing this information, most likely, and finally responded, was the kiss like this:" she kissed my cheek quickly like she would a relative or Charlie.

"Or like this:" she kissed my cheek with a little more emotion, harder, and longer.

I thought about it a bit and remembered when I kissed Kenzie.

"I think it was in between but more toward the first," I decided.

"Then you're fine, Edward. Don't worry about it. It was a friendly gesture."

I sighed happily. I was forgiven.

Actually, I was only in trouble with myself.

Oh, Lord. What will Kenzie be like tomorrow when we have to present our projects?

Screw just presenting, what will she be like in general tomorrow?

I may be forgiven by my girlfriend, but what will my girlfriend's new friend think?

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5 KPOV! (Sorry to keep jumping around POVs but I think it makes the story more interesting from these peoples places.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! ******

**A/N: Please review; I have no idea if I'm making the story go like people want it! So if you read it, review, and if you feel like it, please take my poll. It would help a lot, along with reviewing! :]**

No way. Edward did not just kiss me.

That's so…what's the word I'm looking for…gentlemanly?

Whatever the term, it was a cute gesture. I know it was only polite but I think I liked it.

Crap.

Bella IS my first friend here in Forks, so there is no way I would ever go after Edward.

But if he came willingly…

NO!

I will not think like that.

Okay, now it's time for school.

"JULIAAAA!!!!" I call from my closet.

I hear something being put on the bathroom counter and footsteps to my doorway.

"Yes, your majesty?" she asks sarcastically (obviously not a morning person, but who is?).

"I forgot to choose my outfit last night. What should I wear today?" I admit.

"Kenz! We have 10 minutes! Are you kidding me?" Her eyes practically jump out of her head.

"Please? Just pick something," I beg to get her off my case quickly and to help me.

"Fine."

She walked into my closet and pulled out a little hot pink tank top with a bow, and my favorite leather jacket.

Then, she turned to the pants drawer and grabbed my J Brand capri's and I finally saw a flash of black leather Jimmy Choo boots fly past my face**. (A/N: outfit on profile, like all others!)**

"Anger management much?" I teased as I went to retrieve the boots.

"Hurry up, I'm just touching up my eye makeup and you better be ready on time," she said as she stormed to the bathroom.

Cheeses and rice! Must be 'that time of the month,' she's not usually this intense in the morning.

I hurriedly got dressed so I would have time to do my hair like I wanted.

My hair was slightly wavy and pulled into a Grecian twist above my right ear, my face fully made up, and my clothes perfectly awesome.

Julia was in the driver's seat of our car already when I got downstairs.

I got in the car strategically so not to get the ever-present mud on my boots and let out a sigh of relief as I shut the passenger door.

"Hey girl, let's go," I greeted Julia as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Gah, I don't want to go to school," she replied.

"News flash, no one does," I pointed out.

"Whatever. You know how I went to Rosalie's last night for the game?"

I nodded.

"I thought I did all my homework before I went, then when I got home I realized I was saving that Chemistry Lab to do last night and I forgot about it. I'm in deep shit for this one."

Her face went green; as if she was going to be sick and I would have to take the wheel.

"Don't worry about it though, just use a little Moore-sister charm and get an extension. Give those sad eyes or have a spaz attack or get sick and go to the nurse," I suggested.

She was debating those options as we pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed our umbrellas out of the backseat. As we stepped out of the car, I realized something.

"Hey, J, I never checked your outfit. What are you wearing?"

She stood under her umbrella while I observed her ensemble.

Julia wore a brightly colored top under a black wool jacket with super light Hudson jeans. Her shoes were black pointy-toed Christian Louboutin, her personal favorite brand.

"I love it! And I am definitely borrowing that top at some point," I stated.

"Ha. You wish. I got it the day it got in the Neiman's here. Super brand new."

"Whatevs."

I sighed, defeated for the moment.

As I looked back to the school, I noticed Edward and Bella. They were standing under the awning of the school talking. I left my sister and walked towards them, determined to figure out Edward's behavior today.

"Hey y'all!" I greeted them as I approached.

Bella came up to me and stood by me, "Hey Kenz, saw your project, looks great. If there was any question who made it before they looked at Juliet, they found their answer," She teased.

I love glitter, so shoot me!

I laughed along with her, "Thanks, go ahead laugh all you want but when our grade kicks ass because of fabulous design no one will be laughing, except me of course."

Edward laughed a bit but stayed in the background- cautious. His friendly manner seemed guarded, almost unsure today. I haven't known him for very long but he doesn't seem like the anxious or nervous type. It couldn't be my fault? Right? I thought about the past events and came up with nothing that I could have done. I gave up for now and returned to my conversation with Bella.

We continued talking about both of our projects until we had to get to 1st period and class got interesting.

Bella started talking about going to visit her friend Jacob down at La Push this weekend while Edward and his family went hiking.

"That sounds fun. What kind of stuff would we do at La Push?" This entire idea was intriguing.

"Hang out at the beach, cliff diving, Jacob has a garage where he builds cars, and there's a lot more to do," she said.

We talked about the idea of going early Saturday morning so we could spend the day there hanging out and doing stuff. I'm pretty excited but whenever Bella says Jacob's name, Edward's face gets hard and almost frustrated. There's probably some past event I just don't know of…yet. I'll make a note to myself to ask Bella later.

"Hey Edward," I asked, "if your whole family is going hiking this weekend, why are Julia and Emmett going to the Strokes concert Saturday night?"

He looked surprised. I was scared I had just blown some secret I wasn't supposed to tell. I felt like I had just given away the fact a girl was getting a hot pink sports car for her 16th birthday and it was supposed to be a surprise. Damn. Now what?!

"Well, I wasn't aware of this, but I will have to ask him about that. Where is this concert?"

"Tacoma. It's going to be awesome I love the Strokes but it's just them and I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Bella and the Quileutes on Saturday," I answered automatically.

Luckily the bell rang right before he could comment and he was swiftly out of his seat and out the door before I had the chance to blink. Bella had a comfortable mindset at the moment, like that was a usual occurrence. Her boyfriend's brother lied to him about hanging out with my sister and Bella is fine. That just seems strange to me, although I am very dramatic, I've been told.

"Bell-a?" I turned to find an empty space where she was and her actual body across the hallway whispering with Edward. It looked like there was some sort of complication. Oh shit, this better not be because of my big mouth.

I walked up to them quietly, to subtly insert myself into the conversation so I could make my suggestion.

"Umm, guys?" They both turned and looked at me; I think I have an idea if Emmett wasn't supposed to ask Julia to the concert."

Bella was first to listen to my offer, "Sure, Kenzie, tell us anything you have."

"Well, I may seem pretty innocent," I laughed, "but I'm really good at getting information. I can talk to Julia or even Emmett without him suspecting your obvious worry, Edward."

He finally looked almost relieved.

"Really, you know my brother may seem thick-skulled but he is not an idiot, he knows how nosy I can be."

"Puh-and-uh-lease! I can handle Emmett, I'll just ask him about the concert because he knows I wanted to go, ask him why Rosalie isn't going, and voila! You've got yourself some sibling gossip."

I smiled, proud of my scheming to help out friends. Although, would this hurt my sister in the long run? I had no idea what Emmett's motives were so maybe this would be the answer to all my questions, as well as Edward, Bella, and possibly Rosalie's.

Finally, it was lunchtime. Phase 1 of my plot I titled: Operation Heart Attack for Strokes.

I thought it was chortle-in-your-head-worthy. Isn't chortle an awesome word?! Chortle. Chortle. CHORTLE! Okay, back to my food on my tray…

Here we were making our usual lunchtime conversation, Edward being his usual quiet while staring at Bella, Julia and Rosalie comparing shoes and Neiman Markus salespeople, me and Jasper making random small talk, Alice talking to everyone at once, and Emmett staring pleadingly at…Edward? What is this?

Time to investigate!

I pulled out my pink Juicy Couture Sidekick under the table while Jasper and Alice talked quietly- what was it with everyone being so quiet…well besides Emmett- and texted Edward.

To Edward: _Did Emmett tell you anything?-K_

And then slid my phone back into my jacket pocket. I saw him flinch and then reply. Bella saw and continued eating her chicken club and diet coke. I felt a familiar vibration in my pocket and read the message: _Rosalie didn't want to go so he invited Julia. Only information I got from him. He's excited- guitar solos in Reptilia. –E_

Well, that made sense. So much for my secret plot and all the fun I was going to have. Damn.

The day continued with no more drama, that I was aware of anyway until I saw a wall post on my Facebook account that evening.

I read the notification: _Edward Cullen has written on your Wall. 5 minutes ago._

Hmm…it was probably something polite and simple like, Hello or something because I just added him as my friend.

I found the post after a friend from Michigan, Rachel's, crazy caffeine-induced message.

Edward Cullen_: Hey Kenz, sorry you missed out on your Operation Heart Attack for Strokes. Funny by the way, very ironic. Hope we get to see your gossip/devious talents used to everyone's advantage soon. See you at school tomorrow, Edward._

Whoa. How did he know about that? I never said the name out loud to anyone!

The Cullen's definitely have something strange about them, and Bella knows, as well.

I know for a fact no has ever seen them eat, yet they are not malnourished.

I know also for a fact that they hike when the weather is perfect for outdoor malls, and parks, and walking to school.

They also keep to themselves very exclusively, besides Julia and me.

The Cullen's have also always stared at Edward, never say many words to him, yet he knows everything.

Alice always has an extra shirt in her locker to match any outfit perfectly when someone spills something in Art or at lunch.

These are not exactly bad things…just unusual and things I need to examine more in-depth for my own personal experiment.

I have to know their secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Kenzie, Julia, and the events that occur in this chapter. Warning: sad. **

CH6- BPOV

I awoke to the sun shining on my face though my bedroom window that was still open from Edward's early escape to go hunting this morning.

I was happy Emmett's little rendezvous with Julia ended up not being a big deal. So he has a friend girl, I have a few friend-boys, Edward got over it and Rosalie will be fine too.

I got dressed in my casual tee shirt, jeans, and Converse. Kenzie would probably show up in something more…TAH-DAH! But that wasn't my style, that's all her, and Alice. I know how things go on La Push and Chanel wouldn't work for beaches, rain, and car garages. Maybe we could go cliff diving, she seemed to take an interest in it when I mentioned that aspect of La Push.

A car horn pulled me out of my reverie of plans for the day ahead. I ran to the door after grabbing the cell phone Edward gave me in case of emergencies and my car keys. I saw Kenzie in the driver's seat of her black Lexus (yes, I know the name now because everyone told me), Diet Coke in hand, and Lady Gaga blaring from the speakers.

I slid into the passenger seat, "Hey Kenz," I noticed a ton of clothes and shoes on the backseat, "What is all that stuff?" I asked. She shrugged and answered, "Stuff just in case we needed to change clothes for different things, I brought extras in case you needed anything. I know I'm a mess-magnet, so I figured one of us would need something at some point." She turned back to the road, concentrating on getting us to our destination.

"Why so intense?" She turned quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, I get lost easily too, sense of direction-ZERO! So I'm trying really hard to get us to La Push."

I pondered over this, it would explain the immediate friendship on the first day; she was lost. But it doesn't mean her friendship isn't genuine, why else would she be here?

"Ok, now take a left at this light and keep going. You'll definitely see it when we get there," I instructed.

We finally arrived at La Push and I saw Jacob walking toward the car. I stepped out first and gave him a hug. "Wow cute friend and hot car, good choice, Bells," he said while hugging me. I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Stop that. Now let's give Kenzie the full tour and see what trouble we can get into today."

Kenzie walked over to Jacob, "Hey, I'm Kenzie." She flashed a quick smile, I knew she was half asleep considering the time, but it was very convincing. "Sup, I'm Jacob, Bells personal mechanic, friend, and causal lunch date."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up, Jake!"

Kenzie jumped and squealed, "Ah! I gotta stop leaving my phone on vibrate when it's in my pocket!" She flipped her phone open and read the text message.

"Do you guys mind if Julia meets us up here after the concert? Emmett's going hiking afterward and I have the car, apparently he says he would have to drop her off by some line later on tonight." I knew exactly which line Emmett was talking about. The treaty line. Another classic vampire versus werewolves situation. I looked over at Jacob. I didn't have to be Edward to know what he was thinking, another girl without a clue about vampires, fun.

He answered before I had the chance, "Of course, no problem at all."

Kenzie put her phone in her purse and decided it was time to do something.

"So y'all, what's first on our agenda, let's do something fun!"

"Fun, you say? I can think of a few things, how about garage first, then the reservation people, then finally food on the beach and cliff diving in the dark. Super safe, don't worry, and it's more fun in the moonlight"

This sounded fun, basically a typical week of visits on La Push crammed into one day. I saw Kenzie's entire face light up.

"Let me just go to my car for a second and then we can head down to the garage. What will we do there anyway?"

"Well you girls will be just hanging out while I attempt to show off the car I'm currently fixing up."

"Uh-huh, what are you doing to this car?" Kenzie and Jacob debated car makes and types while I strolled leisurely alongside them to the Black's house. Once we got there, I grabbed a can of pop and sat in the seat of the car. Kenzie would join me in a moment. Jacob tinkered around under the hood while we talked about what we would be doing in a few minutes in the vast land of the reservation. I believe we were going down to the beach. Kenzie said she liked just the edge of the water, where it hits the sand.

Kenzie switched into capri's and flip flops for our beach adventure and we all walked bare foot through the sand, just laughing and joking around. "Ah!" Kenzie squealed randomly. Jacob and I started laughing. "Jeez, another text from J," she flipped open her phone and shut it again quickly, "apparently Rosalie wasn't as content with the situation as we thought. She came to the concert and yelled at Julia and told her to be her friend, she had to stay away from Emmett, so naturally Julia responded with saying she didn't want a friend that wouldn't let her be with her other friends." I gasped. Why would Rosalie do this, and why on Earth would Julia cross Rosalie just to hang out with Emmett?! "Oh gosh, this is not good. Does Julia want to join us now?"

Kenzie looked back to her phone and Jacob gave me a worried glance, he probably hated Rosalie close to the same amount as he hated Edward.

"Can she meet us up at the cliffs? She said the line or whatever is closest to there and that was the next thing we wanted to do after eating. She's going to be a little while anyway. The drive is a good half hour or so."

"Absolutely. We can get some quick food and then go up there after we change, of course," I teased Kenzie about her extra wardrobe in her car. Jacob looked relieved she was coming sooner rather than later. I know he liked Kenzie, she was nice, and he would like Julia just as well. Kenzie changed her clothes to go cliff diving while Jacob and I discussed how we would handle Rosalie and Emmett if they made an appearance. I warned him not to phase, Kenzie was already suspicious of the Cullen's, why add him to the mix?

Kenzie returned and we walked up the trail to the top of the cliff to meet Julia before we jumped. The winds were calm and it was a warm day. Even though the sun was setting, the heat remained in the air.

I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up to the line and Kenzie walked over to meet her sister. Jacob stayed back at the cliff to avoid any confrontation. I figured Julia would get out and Emmett would leave. I was wrong- Julia got out, followed by Rosalie. Crap, she looked pissed. They were heading up to the cliffs. I had to warn Jake. Kenzie was leaning against the Jeep chatting away with Emmett, I assumed. I tried to follow Rosalie and Julia but they were too far ahead. Rosalie's angry voice filled my ears and Julia's quick retorts fired back just as loud. For a human, she had a set of lungs. I would never be able to say those things to Rosalie, but I also never talk to her.

Finally, I caught up to them and Julia was walking away from a very pissed Rosalie. "Get back here!" she screeched at Julia.

"Why so you can continue to tell me what a bad friend I am for going to a concert with your boyfriend as a friend, no thanks. I'm hanging out with better people, more understanding, with smaller EGOS!" She flipped off Rosalie and continued walking back down the trail. I couldn't move. All I saw was a blonde streak fly past me and a dark russet colored streak run the other way.

Oh hell, no.

Jake and Rosalie were about to fight. I told him to stay back. I ran toward them but was too late Julia had turned around to find a monster wolf and a very scary Rosalie dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

I threw myself at Jacob, he would catch the scent and could definitely phase back before anything else began. "Jacob, NO!!" I screamed.

They both ignored me and I heard loud ripping and growls, coming from whom, I am not sure, but either way, it was not good.

Julia tapped my shoulder, "What the fuck are we watching here? Where is Rosalie?" She looked a bit frantic. Obviously blaming herself for this odd animal fight.

I turned to her and said simply, "Go back down to the Jeep and tell Emmett two words, Treaty Violation."

Julia obviously had no idea why Emmett had to know these two words but obliged my request and ran.

I tried one last time to stop them. I saw a white arm behind a tree in the distance and knew Rosalie must be losing the battle.

"Jacob Black! Stop right now! You have no idea what you're doing!"

I ran straight at them and made one of the dumbest mistakes a person could make. I threw myself in between Jacob and Rosalie, or I threw myself in between razor teeth, vampire strength and werewolf senses and instincts clouding my friend's brain.

They continued to fight with my being dragged along with them. I hadn't realized how close to the edge of the cliff we were until I reached my hand over to the ground and felt air. I pushed on Rosalie's leg that was currently jammed into my rib, crushing it entirely. My right leg was definitely broken, now a few ribs, my hands were covered in cuts, and we were now ridiculously resisting immediate death. I panicked.

"Rosalie, please…" I whimpered.

"Bella…my Emmett! Dog!" She said in choked breaths because Jacob's teeth were currently on her neck successfully chewing her head right off.

I think this is where I fainted and awoke again spiraling toward the water. I didn't know how I got there but I figured I fell off the cliff while Jacob was finishing off Rosalie.

Finally, the moment came.

My last thought was, _not right now. I love you, Edward._

My body went cold and rigid when the water engulfed my throat and I sank lower into the water, unable to swim or even tread water until someone came to help me. My heart beat finally stopped and my brain went black and my body shut down. I sunk under the waves, drifting lower and lower and lower.

RPOV~~~

I knew my leg was probably killing Bella but there was nothing I could do, I was succumbing to the stinking dog on top of me. He had taken an arm, part of my neck, and a foot. I was still fighting with what I had, the pieces could be put back but I didn't know if I could last that long. Damn the jealousy. Damn this life. Damn this dog. Bella was whimpering in pain beneath me, "Bella…my Emmett! Dog!" I replied. It was all I was capable of saying. The dog was about to have me beheaded. All I could think about was Emmett. I loved him so much. Finally my thirst was gone, my world went black, I felt a new burning. This one was not the vampirism kicking in a second time, but true death. After all these years of fighting it, it has come to me. I can honestly say I hate this life, but the people I have around me give me the love I have missed out on. I would miss them, but I would always watch after them. Keep my Emmett safe forever and always…

The darkness over came me and all that was left of me was a pile of ashes. Those ashes were then pushed off the cliff. The werewolf then ran back into the woods. He had completed his mission and protected his tribe. Damn it all.

JuPOV~~~

Treaty violation? What did that mean?! I ran as fast I could down that trail to the Jeep. I pushed Kenzie out of my way and frantically told Emmett what was going on. He got a crazed look on his face, took me under his arm and ran. I felt like I was flying. How was he doing this? After what felt like seconds, I saw a huge wolf walking away. Where were Bella and Rosalie? Did the wolf hurt them? I saw that wolf before. Wait, was Rosalie _fighting_ that wolf? I looked up at Emmett.

"Em?"

He didn't even look at me he just knelt to his knees at the edge of the cliff and peered over the side at the waves.

"I can't believe it. This is my fault. I knew how jealous she got. She wouldn't have gotten so upset if I had just told her," he stated, shaking his head.

"I don't understand, please, do you know what happened?"

"Julia, you don't know what we are. Bella does, or did."

I couldn't press him for anything more. He was devastated. I still wasn't sure what had just happened. I knew Rosalie was most likely hurt right now, and Bella had disappeared.

"Where is Bella?" I finally asked.

His pacing halted and he stared deep into my eyes, his deep topaz eyes were full of grief and obvious worry.

"I think she's dead, but I can't know for sure."

I gasped. Then, I ran.

I just kept running down the path. I finally got to the Jeep; Kenzie saw me crying and asked why. I just sat in the trunk and cried. Rosalie was my best friend in Forks and she was gone, Bella was Kenzie's best friend in Forks and she was gone now too. How did this happen to us? Why? I didn't know them that well but they were something special. I was not going to be the one to tell Edward or Kenzie anything. I didn't know much about all this. The only fact I was sure of was that there were 2 deaths only moments ago and 1 wolf is responsible. I know where Chief Swan keeps his gun. I couldn't… It's against everything I have said about animal cruelty. Now I was scared, that wolf could have gotten me. It got those two and I was only feet away. I marveled at this fact. I was so close. Why am I still here?

Bella made me run.

She was warning Emmett. That's why he ran.

The pieces of this intricate puzzle were finally falling into place.

Finally, Emmett returned and drove Kenzie and me back to our car. She still didn't know. Kenzie was oblivious to her best friend's death. I was going to have to say something soon.

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" he answered.

"We need to talk. I'm scared and confused."

"Of course," he turned to Kenzie, "I'm going to call Carlisle and then we are all going to my place. Something horrible just happened and we need to have a family meeting."

"Okay by me!" Kenzie responded. She had no idea how horrible this meeting would be.

I just stayed in the trunk, tears spilling from my eyes constantly. Emmett had to come carry me into the house; I don't know why I'm such a mess.

Kenzie walked in behind us. I think she was seeing the seriousness of this 'meeting.'

The first thing I noticed was the eerie silence in the Cullen's home. It was normally full of noise from various things, car motors, laughter, music, etc. Next thing I saw was Edward's face. He looked dead, a corpse out of the casket.

"Edward!" I lunged out of Emmett's arms to him. He looked surprised but still caught me. "I'm so sorry…" I sobbed on his shoulder. Okay, Kenzie officially thought I was crazy.

I decided to tell her via words, she would get that. I wouldn't be able to say it and I don't think anyone else wants to tell her. They knew. I don't know how, but they all knew.

_**To: Mercedes-Kenz**_

_**From: Julia**_

_Stay calm, Ik Im falling apart but Bella & Rosalie just died on that cliff. Rosalie was attacked by a wolf and idk bout bella yet. I just know shes dead too. Watch Edward. _

_~J_

I hope I told her enough. I didn't want to explain yet.

She squealed and jumped. Receiving the text now. I saw her face fall, just like Emmett, but this was my sister. I knew her next action. She fell. Sobs escaped and she was sitting on the polished wood floor at Edward's feet. He just looked down. He couldn't help, so he gave her room for a moment. I knew he was yearning to comfort her but he needed to comfort himself.

Emmett grabbed my hand and held it to his face.

"She can't be gone," he pleaded to me.

"I don't want to believe it Em, but it's true. You saw, you heard, you know. It doesn't help to lie to yourself," I said through tears painting my face like tiger stripes.

We sat down on the couch and I saw Alice running her fingers through Kenzie's hair. None of the Cullen's were actually crying, though I heard Esme's sobs from the top of the stairs. I turned to Jasper who was next to Alice on the couch, he looked rough.

"Jasper, why aren't any of you crying?"

He sighed, "Truthfully, we can't. Physically, we really can't cry," he answered. He obviously thought I should know this so I gave him a puzzled expression.

"Are you crazy? Everyone has the ability to fucking cry."

When I'm upset, my 'mouth' comes out a bit.

"We will tell you another time, this is not a right moment for something like that."

I leaned into Kenzie's shoulder while she was leaning on Alice. Alice seemed to be whispering something because Kenzie's breathing got more steady and constant and I heard her whisper incoherently back. She talks in her sleep so she must have fallen asleep. I wish I could do the same but I was the big sister, I was staying strong, being responsible and all that jazz. I had to call home once I figured out what we would do.

At this moment in time, all I wanted to do was lay here and listen to Kenzie talk about the screams. She probably heard the screaming from the cliffs. She finally whispered, "Sleep, Bella. Thank you."

Her talking ceased.

Edward looked alarmed by her words.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked me.

"I don't know, she was at the bottom of the trail by the Jeep so she probably heard the screams, but she spent the day with Bella so she probably was just having a dream about today. I told her about the end result of course."

All of a sudden he picked Kenzie up from the couch and ran up the stairs with her in his arms.

"Where is he taking her?" I asked Alice.

"Probably letting her sleep in his bed," she paused, "he is so torn up right now, and any source of peace is heaven on earth for him."

I just nodded and sunk into her arms just as Kenzie had. She soothingly stroked my hair.

I looked up at her, "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Where did Emmett go?"

"He and Carlisle went back to the cliffs to check things out. He wants to know exactly what happened."

That is so sad. Jasper should have gone, not Emmett, he just lost his girlfriend and brother's girlfriend, why should he have to relive that?

I finally saw Edward come down the stairs, sobbing without tears and walking straight to the piano at the entrance of the house. He started playing a sweet lullaby turned to a depressing funeral march. The dark notes were sad and obviously musically representing Edward's grief. I cried myself to sleep that night in Alice's arms with Edward's haunting melody flooding my thoughts.

A day so fun and happy turned so bad, so bad I think this could possibly be considered a day of pure darkness.

The opposite of the midnight sun, the next 24 hours would be darkness in the Cullen household.

~~~~~The next morning~~~~~KPOV~~~~

I awoke in a strange bed with a gold comforter around me and a black leather couch in front of the bed. Where was I? I thought back to last night, I fell asleep in Alice's arms on the Cullen's couch. Then, whose bed am I in right now? What the hell?!

Oh god. Bella! All the events of last night came flooding back into my mind and I started crying. I heard a soft voice from outside the door.

"Mackenzie? May I come in?"

"Yes, and call me Kenzie," I answered after a few sniffles.

Esme came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kenzie, I know how you must feel right now, losing your best friend, I just lost 2 of my daughters. I can't believe it happened like this, but they passed fighting for what they believed in and for that I am proud of them. I was always proud of them."

"But Esme, Bella wasn't your daughter, no offence or anything," I corrected.

She sighed, "Yes, but I always knew she would be one day. I considered her a daughter."

"Oh, that makes sense then."

We stayed silent for a moment, both deep in thought. I couldn't recall the actual deaths. I heard loud growls and screams. The crack! That was the most sickening sound, multiple bones cracking at once. And finally I heard snaps, from the wolf.

My entire body shivered at the memory.

Esme sensed my discomfort and put her hand on mine, "Let's go downstairs and join the others, they are in the same shape as you right now."

We walked quietly down the staircase and into the family room where we were met by 7 pairs of eyes on us.

**A/N: Sorry that was so sad! But on a lighter note, it was my longest chapter! Woot Woot! Reviewwwww!!!! I BEG YOU! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR IN THE "FAMILY MEETING!" **


	7. Chapter 7 Pt1

A/N: Sorry if this format is weird or anything, my Word got deleted by the Dell Tech guy so I'm on that Notepad thing.  
Disclaimer: Still wish I owned them...but I don't I'm just writing out of boredom. And to finish this sotry ]  
A/N: Oh!! Before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to my #1 loyal reviewer, Mandi82 (sp? I'm not on FF right now so I hope I got that right)  
Ch7

EsmePOV (first/rare, i think)

I dropped the carcus of the small deer I was finishing our hunt off with; something was wrong. Edward, Carlisle, amd Jasper were looking expectantly at Alice. Edward's face illustrated what Alice's vision must have been about. Something bad is going to happen. Only Emmett and Rosalie stayed back so it must involve them if Alice hadn't said anything yet, right? I must know!  
"Alice, Edward, what is going on?" I asked, a bit frantic.  
"No, no, Alice! It can change! She wouldn't do that!" Edward was yelling at Alice, with almost a desperate tone. It was never something she could change, and yethe still always got angry.  
Carlisle watched their exchange with pure concern and worry, he knew it was bad too.  
"Please!" I begged, "Explain what is happening!"  
Alice finally turned to me and answered, "I had a vision of Bella and Rosalie fighting Jacob on the cliffs...and losing."  
I gasped. Why would they fight? Rosalie would be fine, but Bella... Oh no! Not my daughters! But why would Jacob...? So many questions flooded my mind to the brim. I ran through the forest, back to my home, up the stairs and shut the door lightly, slamming to a human.  
I sat in the chair by the bay window, my favorite thinking place, and sobbed. Tearless.  
I still had no idea what was going to, or what had already happened. The idea seemed , I'm not sure how many hours went by, I heard the Jeep coming toward the driveway on the highway. Emmett. Would he have Bella and Rosalie with him? He came into the house quietly, for him, and set a blonde girl that was silently crying in his arms, down on the ground to stand. This was not Rosalie. I stayed at the top of the stairs and observed. Soon, another blonde girl, a bit younger walked in, but she was not crying. She jumped and squealed, as if pinched suddently, and she had a few tears slide down her face like narrow winding rivers. She fell to the ground at Edward's feet. I saw the pain across my son's face at her action. He looked as if he wanted to do the same, but refrained. I sat down silently on the top step of the marble staircase, not wanting to join them yet. Then the first blonde girl was talking to Emmett, he held her hand to his face and pleaded 'she' wasn't gone. Was Rosalie gone? I did not know the context of his didn't want to lie, as much as she wanted, the girl admitted to Emmett it was true. I cannot believe I still don't know! I don't want to go down and ask questions yet, so I will just follow along until the humans sleep. Both girls sat next to Alice on the couch, Alice was humming Bella's Lullaby into the younger's ear while stroking her hair. The other was still crying but now leaning on her sister, perhaps? They did look alike, and smell alike.  
Jasper was on the other side of Alice, obviously absorbing the girls' emotions completely and looking like he had his heart ripped out.I finally realized he probably felt my own pain as well, I was sobbing louder than I had thought since they came in. Jasper informed the lighter blonde that we could not cry and she seemed angry at the thought of not crying over whatever had happened. I felt the same, I desperately wished I could mourn with them, the death of my baby boy, and the possible deaths of my 'adopted' daughter and soon-to-be daughter in law. If I at least knew the outcome of the fight, I would feel so much better. The girl with the darker blonde hair, was talking in her sleep. Spinning tales of screaming and muttering thanks to Bella. How could she thank her for not coming home?! Although, she was asleep, I may not sleep now but I did, and I know it's an uncontrollable time. Edward heard her words and possibly thoughts and suddenly looked scared. He scooped her up, passed me, and took her into his room. He finally returned and began twisting his Bella's Lullaby into a sad, dark,  
song. A song that screamed death. Now I understood. A daughter lost. Rosalie still missing.  
When her sister was out of sight, the older girl took her place in Alice's arms. Of course, she didn't fall asleep as simply. She cried herself to sleep,  
and with the background music of Edward on his piano. His dark melody haunting even me. Carlisle and Emmett left before she fell asleep but I suddenly wanted Carlisle to be with me. Jasper had given up on trying to comfort everyone, the emotions were too strong all at once, and had gone hunting again. A precaution,  
I presumed. With the humans in the house, unconcious it would be worse. They were so fragile. Unlike my strong, Rose. Emmett must be terrified. His angel, gone.  
I leaned against the banister and continued my sobbing. Still tearless. Carlisle and Emmett returned and gave me the horrible news. Jacob had protected the treaty and attacked Rosalie for crossing the line. Bella got in between them to stop it and ended up being lost in the fight. Rosalie now ashes and Bella at the sandy floor beneath the waves. I was almost sick, if that was possible.  
The idea of this fate was the most awful thing I had ever heard. Girls, well, women, were practically my daughters and now dead because of an age old treaty with the dogs! I went into 'mother-mode' and felt very defensive. Jasper was probably having a seizure of emotions from me now. My poor son, blessed and cursed.  
And Edward! And Emmett! No! I lay on the couch, my head on Carlisle's chest, in pure mourning for hours. Until daylight started to seep through my glass walls,  
I had been still. I realized, I had humans here that were still asleep, and needed a lot of comforting from last night. Traumatizing experience, and they still were unaware of the reason. Apparently, Rosalie and Julia were in a fight and Rosalie followed her into La Push. Julia, I now know as the older sister with lighter hair, crying all night long. Mackenzie, the younger, with golden hair, talking, telling stories in her sleep, had been by the Jeep with Emmett, hearing the growls,  
screams, and cries. I shuddered at the thought. I decided to go greet Mackenzie first. I walked down the long hall silently, I heard some movement behind Edward's door. I knew it. Quietly, I asked, "Mackenzie, may I come in?"  
She sniffled a bit, trying to cover up her crying and answered, "Yes, and call me Kenzie."  
I opened the door slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew of me, I just didn't know her personally until now so I found it necessary to attempt to comfort her, while she is still oblivious.  
"Kenzie, I know how you must feel right now, losing your best friend, I just lost 2 of my daughters. I can t believe it happened like this, but they passed fighting for what they believed in and for that I am proud of them. I was always proud of them. She seemed to process my words until she responded, "But Esme, Bella wasn't your daughter, no offence or anything."  
I did not take offence, it was true in a sense, but I considered her my own. I sighed before explaining.  
"Yes, but I always knew she would be one day and considered her a daughter."  
She understood this. "Oh, that makes sense then."  
With that, we both fell deep thought and I remembered each of my children's reactions. Emmett's grief; his love lost, Edward's depression; his soul gone, Jasper felt everything,  
Alice's pure loneliness; loss of a best friend and sister, Carlisle's regret; wishing he could have done something. And I felt pure sadness. I would trade anything to have them back, but couldn't do anything now. I was helpless. All I could do now was comfort my family. And the additions that felt they were to blame. It was not their fault, they did not know what we were. I felt a quiver in the bed, and saw Kenzie, remembering yesterday's events.  
"Let's go downstairs and join the others, they are in the same shape as you right now."  
She obliged and I guided her down the staircase to meet everyone else. They were all staring, wide-eyed at us. Ready to get everything out in the open. Emmett, Julia, and Carlisle were on the couch while Jasper stood by the window and Alice and Edward were having another 'silent conversation.' Kenzie followed behind me hesitantly to the couch. I sat by Carlisle and she sat practically on Julia. Edward finally gave up on whatever he was talking about with Alice and sat next to Kenzie.  
Alice and Jasper disappeared. I think it's time to get everything out in the open. Enough of sitting around, Bella and Rosalie would want us to get through it as a family...and friends. I got up and starting walking to the dining room, our favorite conference room. Everyone followed curiously. I sat to the left of Carlisle's usual seat and waited. This would be far from easy but it has to happen sooner or took their places, except Julia and Kenzie hesitated in the doorway, unsure whether or not to sit. "Here, girls, come sit, empty seats right here. Come on," I gestured to the formerly occupied seats next to Emmett and Edward with a warm smile so I wouldn't come off as being rude. They sat silently. All eyes on my now, except Edward. He had his face in his hands. He knew what I wanted to discuss. With everyone.  
But wait, Jasper and Alice were gone. I forgot to ask where they went. "Edward?" I asked in my head.  
He looked up. "Where are Alice and Jasper? I need them here."  
He sighed and said, too low for the girls to hear, "They both blocked their minds form me, but I think they probably went on a last minute hunting trip. Jasper was getting a bit more thirsty.  
There was definately something secretive about it, though."  
"Oh. Okay then, you will just have to summarize what happens later for them."  
He nodded.  
I turned to look at each face. It broke my heart. Death affected everyone, no exceptions.  
"Well, everyone I think it's time we got everything out. No secrets. We all need to know everything now that we are all involved," I stated smoothly. I don't know how I managed not to start sobbing,  
but I did. Emmett just stared at me, "How does this involve everyone, it invovled 2 people and they're both gone and I should've stopped it from all happening!"  
Just as I was about to say something when Julia interrupted, "If I had run back faster or never asked what that damn treaty thing meant, you would've known before anything happened! So don't blame yourself, Emmett!" Julia practically yelled because she was fighting words against crying.  
Edward had no comment. Surprisingly. He just stared blankly at the table.  
Kenzie broke the silence with a quiet statement, "But I saw Bella run after Rosalie and Julia, I thought she was stopping them, not stopping Rosalie and that dog thing. I had the chance."  
This felt like a group blaming circle. No. This was not how this was going. "Actually, I think we should all share what we know then explain why because I think everyone has different reasons. Not just because of anyone's lack of action."  
I sighed. If only there was one reason we could pinpoint but the base of the tree in every problem was what we are. We may have this second chance at life, but always will come back to haunt us one way or another. I'm thankful not to have anything that could be a lot fact that we are vampires and Rosalie was defending herself by getting out of the Jeep,  
is why the werewolf attacked. Why Bella was caught in there and why Rosalie was unable to fight him off was another tier to the issue. The layers unfolded as we reached every part of the story. Edgar Allen Poe would be ecstatic at this sad story.  
First to volunteer was Edward, he was going to tell what he knew about this. "We went 'hiking,' Bella and Kenzie went down to La Push, to my now complete regret, and when Rosalie and Julia were arguing, Jacob attacked, Emmett and Kenzie were by his Jeep and could not get to them. Bella got in the middle, being a peacekeeper, Julia ran. Jacob and Rosalie fought, Rosalie and Bella lost. Bella drown and Rosalie was beheaded and burned. That is what I know. Next person."  
I gasped. He attempted to show little emotion while spinning this tale, but you could see the rage building in his eyes. The once butterscotch color was now liquid gold, melted by his fire of anger.  
"Well, thank you, Edward, I know that was very hard. But you've given everyone your own point of view."  
"Carlisle, who should go next? Or should each volunteer?"I asked.  
"I say one of the Moore's should say something, seeing as we don't really know completely what they saw."  
Julia slumped down into her seat, well I won't pressure her. Kenzie.  
"I guess it's down to me, then?" Kenzie inquired. All eyes on her now.  
"So Bella and I were having a lot of fun with Jacob til Julia texted me saying she needed to meet us by some line near the cliffs. By the way, we still don't know what is so special about this line. Back to the story,  
Julia and Rosalie were yelling and arguing the were walking up the trail. Bella and I were down by the Jeep with Emmett and I noticed Jacob ran into the trees. Bella followed the screaming girls up the trail, trying to stop them. I figured they would work things out so I waited by the Jeep with Emmett. Then I saw this crazy huge wolf-dog thing running up the trail. I figured it would avoid them until Julia came sprinting over to us, all out of breath,  
saying something about a treaty violation to Emmett. What treaty, I don't have a clue, but apparently it was bad because then I heard Bella screaming at Jacob, but he wasn't up there so it was weird. Then the cracks started. It was like making popcorn, they happened all within a few seconds. First a crack, then a scream, then a few words but I couldn't make them out becuase of the distance. Then a few growls, I thought that weird dog thing got hit by a big stick or something until it got quiet really quickly. No more sounds besides the wolfy thing going thorugh the trees where I saw Jacob go earlier. Emmett ran up the trail and came back with Julia crying hysterically. I didn't know what had just happened and got really scared. Julia got in the back of the Jeep, still crying, and we rode back here. I got a text from her later about how Bella and Rosalie were dead. Then I lost it. It was my fault, I should've run up the trail or held Bella back, or something- anything to keep death away from both of them. I had no ide-" She cut herself off by her crying now.  
Wow, I had no idea she didn't catch how revealing her story was. Werewolf, vampire, neutral human. One survivor, killer. Simple. I was in the same boat as Kenzie though, if I had known a day earlier, I would have done anything in my power to prevent it. Finally, I turned to the necessary member of this family to give his story just so we all know everything. Emmett sighed, not looking forward to any of this, no one was. Admitting this had happened is awful. "So Rosalie mentioned going hunting yesterday night and I told her I wasn't going...

A/N: I'm going crazy on this Notepad thing. I need my word back!! I will finsih this chapter ASAP but I wanted to leave it here. Yes, just to bother some people, sorry.  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! please&thank you!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Pt2

PART 2 OF CHAPTER 7!!

A/N: So sorry for the wait but it's been a mix of frustration with this annoying NotePad and the Microsoft Word that refuses to download. I now curse Dell Software repair men.  
But hopefully this chapter will finish up the sadness and shine a little light for the future toward the end. And I have decided to keep them dead (sorry to disappoint! please don't kill me!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

EmPov:  
I was a bit choked up to say the least, my angel, was gone because of some stupid move I pulled and I couldn't save her. I was right there. In one fucking second I could have helped and I didn't. Kenz just told her story about all the events that just occured and now all eyes on me, the golden orbs penetrating me so much that I had to look away, to the bright blue and green eyes. Finally, I started,  
"So Rosalie mentioned going hunting yesterday night and I told her I wasn't going. Obviously, she asked why and I told her I had plans. I know, looking back, how did my own wife not know about it sooner but I guess it just never came up. I explained the concert and how I was going with Julia instead of "hiking" (I made air quotes for my family, which earned 2 puzzeled human expressions.  
Rose got mad that I didn't tell her, or invite her for that matter, but I knew J wanted to go and I thought it would be fun just hanging out at the Strokes concert. Well, Rosalie was pissed beyond belief and I guess started fighting with Julia about it the next day. While Bella and Kenzie were down at La Push, Rosalie had decided to show up with me to pick up Julia. But you didn't care too much, right?" I asked,  
looking at Julia.

"Not at all until she started getting mad at me for not informing her about it earlier."

"So back to that, they started arguing, Rose getting more and more mad by the second, jealous a bit too, I think. I drove Julia to the treaty line, Bella and Kenzie were waiting with Jacob til he left once Rosalie was out of the car. Julia got out and Rose followed, to continue their screaming. It didn't become too big of a deal until they started walking up the trail to the cliffs. The dog went over to the trees to follow up that way just in case there was any threat, I guess. Bella, of course, ran behind them trying to be the peace-keeper or something. After a few minutes, Kenzie and I were waiting by the Jeep, I didn't want to follow them because of the treaty just in case 1 of us was a violation and I figured they'd be back pretty quickly. Julia came back saying something about the violation and then the screams started. It was gruesome.  
I knew it would be pointless to run up there and stop it, being only a girl, Bella couldn't control much,but I thought her mutt friend wouldn't attack Rosalie with her around. She apparently got int he middle, and while trying to fight the dog off and keep Bella from getting killed in it, Rosalie is now gone along with Bella and I feel like a total piece of shit for not running up there as soon as they did. It's all my fault. My angel is gone, Edward's life is gone, and I've endangered everyone else because the girls saw but don't know the details. It's all my fault. I didn't know how sorry a guy could be until he was at fault for a loss like this." I would have cried if I could have, being tough and manly can only last so long until the one you love has disappeared and you let your own brother's love disappear as well. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
As I turned, Julia hugged me and said, "You couldn't have known. It's not your fault they got attacked by a wild animal. Nobody could have fought it off either. Don't blame yourself for a tragedy."  
If only she knew what we were.  
What he was.  
How he is still breathing.

I'm going after him.

That wolf has howled at his last moon, and I highly doubt anyone will stop me. If anything, Edward will join me, the entire family maybe. Well, Esme is still trying to help the girls and herself so she would probably stay back. I know Edward was listening to my entire plan and I looked up at him and he nodded. He was in. It was nearing lunchtime for the humans so Esme started cooking while we all were still in a mourning state- oh shit! Charlie!  
Edward's head snapped up, he probably skipped that detail. What do we tell Bella's dad?! She was attacked by his best friend's son by accident in a vampire vs. werewolf fight and ended up failling off a cliff?! Hell no.  
We needed to skip some bits and just go with she was up on the cliffs, tripped, broke her leg, fell off the cliff and couldn't swim because of the broken leg. No one could save her because we couldn't get down to the water fast enough.  
Ah, my baby sister, Bells. Little Eddie-boy needs her like air, well more like blood now, but it's just a saying. Now we all have to figure out a way to explain our situation to these new humans, calm everyone down, plan some funerals, and figure out a way to break it to Charlie. Fuck! Now I feel guilty because his life is screwed now as well. With out Bella's mom, and now Bella, his life is just his job and his hobby. No family left. And I took that away from him, his last bit left.  
Cheeses and fucking fried rice.  
I couldn't do anything right. 


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: holy bujeezes! this story is so hard to write because it could go in so many different directions and i cant decide!! Sorry it's been so sad, i'm gonna try to lighten it back up a bit but keep the drama, there's only so much light i can give. and if anything is confusing, write it in a review or PM me. im skipping over some conversations because they are easily predictable and really sad. So here you go! (And after the next chapter, the rest of the outfits will be on my profile!)**

**Chapter 8: Pre- Funeral KPOV**

So I am still trying to get everything straight. It's been 2 days and now I'm sitting at home eating marshmallows in peanut butter in my sweat pants and tank top. I don't think I deserve this, even from Karma. Before moving here, I had friends, more family, a more familiar living environment that I'd been in my entire life. Sure, my parents obviously weren't perfect, but I never expected them to be. But then the divorce happened.

Dad stayed at work as long as possible and made a room in the basement before he found his new firm in Forks that allowed him to move and get custody of us from the "momster." I never wanted to move, per se, but I didn't complain. I went with an open mind. Pros and cons: my mom couldn't tell me I wasn't as perfect as my sister, we would be able to go to a new school where we didn't know everyone since birth, which made things a bit mroe interesting, and my favorite, Dad bought Julia and I a new car. When we got here, I felt like a celebrity, we lived in the best neighborhood of town, everyone followed us, talked to us, and my favorite aspect, we had the best clothes and didn't have to compete every day.

In my town in Michigan, everything was in its own little bubble. Forks is also a bubble, but only because surrounding this bubble is not a big city, but actual forest. Now we had the chance to prove we not only had the money, but we were worth something in ourselves, cheesy? Yeah, well get over it.

But now my happy little idea of Forks was darkened. My first day was a bit weird, people were more friendly than I expected and I had a good group of friends from square one. But then the one who gave me those people, the closest to me, Bella, drowned on La Push. And to make things worse, Rosalie, Julia's new friend died too. Bella had tried to help but just got in the way and they both died. I don't know what I can do now. Obviously, nothing can be the same and I miss her. She was my first best friend in Forks. It just doesn't seem fair that Julia and I both lose our friends after only a few weeks.

And the Cullens! They lost their daughter and Edward lost his girlfriend! And poor Charlie, from what I've heard, he lost his last close family. I can't even imagine how awful his grief must be.

Alice called me earlier this morning to make sure I woke up, she thought I was going to sleep in until 2 like yesterday, I rolled off my black couch and looked at my iHome, the digital numbers read: 12:43. Well that's fine then. Might as well get dressed. I slid on some random jeans and my favorite tee shirt and strolled into my sister's room. Sure enough, music was blaring.

"Hey, John Lennon! I'm in need of some retail therapy. It's the only thing that will get me going right now. Please come? We need outfits for the funeral and you know I'll have a panic attack if you don't go with me!" I waited until I heard the music quiet.

She looked like I most likely did about an hour ago, except she didn't have sticky peanut butter on her hands.

"Ugh. I guess that may help. Can I call Alice? I feel like we should talk to her, given her situation may be worse than ours," she said while slowly opening the door wider to let me in her room.

I walked right in and sat on her bed as she went to her closet to change.

I heard her talking so she must be calling Alice.

"Hey, Alice...oh I'm sure...will you, please?...we haven't been much better...alright...thanks...see you then."

Julia then reappeared out of her closet with her shiny red phone in her hand. Her tee shirt had her name in the Juicy Couture font, it was a simple black tee shirt I had silk screened for her in one of my art classes back in Michigan. Paired with jeans and gray "sweater UGGs" as I called them, she looked pretty cute but I could tell she was still a bit out of it.

"What time are we meeting Alice?" I asked.

"Actually, she's picking us up in about..." she read her iHome, identical to mine, on her dresser, "5 minutes."

"Oh, then I'm going to brush my teeth one more time."

I exited her room while I brushed my teeth and pondered if this funeral would be for just Rosalie, or just Bella, or both. I honestly wasn't sure but Alice would clear everything up for me soon. I slid on some flats as I made my way downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

Alice was waiting patiently as Julia shuffled around upstairs while I ran to the door.

"Alice!" I breathed as I answered the front door.

"Hey, are you both ready?" Her natural enthusiasm was lacking ever so slightly.

"Yes," Julia answered as she grabbed both of our jackets and pushed me out the door.

The car ride was silent, but I think Alice could tell I wanted to ask a few things so she started, "Kenz, I need you to think about Bella right now," her usually friendly demeanor turned serious.

"I have been thinking about her for a few days now, I think I can continue, what exactly am I thinking about Bella?"

" I think it would be very appropriate if you said a few words at her funeral, Esme agrees, she knew how much Bella liked you."

I quickly agreed, I had never had a problem with public speaking, but could I talk about my friend without sounding stupid, I don't really know. Now Alice was going into the details of the funeral.

"It is going to be pretty formal, we don't want Charlie to have to do anything so we are handling it all. We even called Renee and Phil and broke the news to them. They are flying in tomorrow and the service is the next day. Today, we are shopping for your outfits, my outfit, the Dwyer's, and my family."

"Why are you buying everyone else's outfits?" Julia inquired.

"I know what they like and I don't want them to do more than they already have, Esme and Carlisle are freaking out with the planning as it is, Emmett and Edward and useless, and Jasper has been very secluded, even from me."

That was very nice. I knew Alice was a genuinely compassionate and very very sweet person.

Finally we were in the mall parking lot in Port Angeles. I wanted to go to Neiman Markus first, I knew we would find the right dresses there. We searched through rack after rack until we finally found the most appropriate outfits. I went a bit edgy with a ruffled dress, ballet flats with ribbons (in Bella's honor), a black fedora, and balck fingerless gloves. I have never gone so, trendy-emo? I guess you could call it, but I thought it did Bella justice. Julia was in a black tiered dress that would have been old ladyish if it was a bit longer and she didn't wear Christian Louboutin heels, a black crystal bangel, and a black crystal-covered lip-shaped clutch. Alice had to pick out an outfit for herself, Esme, and Renee so I was extremely impressed by her selections. For herself, a black bandage dress, gorgeous black peep toes with embellishments, and nice jewelry. Esme had a classic black dress with layers of pearls, and simple black peep toed pumps. I know Alice didn't know Renee very well, but the dress was long and belted with black pointy toed shoes. I think Bella's mom will love it. Being from Florida, her blood is thinner and isn't used to the cold as much as we are.

Finally, Alice had bought the men's suits and we were back on the road going home. Shopping made my mood a little better, but material things can't make a person happy. I planned on getting right back in my sweats, climbing into bed, and watching reruns of Hannah Montana. Yes, I know being 17 and watching Hannah Montana is a bit strange, but it's my guilty pleasure and always makes me feel better. Alice seemed to know my plan and suggested Julia and I come over to her house to show everyone what we found for them. I knew everyone would be sad and I didn't need to cry anymore until the funeral, Bella wouldn't want us to mope, so I was a but timid about going to the Cullen's.

"Sure, Kenz and I will go, I want to see Esme and check up on Emmett, he must be a wreck," Julia answered for me. Great, thanks, sis.

"You won't even believe my house right now, girls. Just you wait," Alice said.

We pulled up to the Cullen's lovely home and saw Esme sitting on the front porch. As we got out of the car, she stood up and started walking toward us.

"Girls! Thank you for coming!" Esme greeted us as she hugged us both. Alice just went to the trunk to pull out all the bags.

Once inside, I looked around, everything was the same, but so- off? It didn't have that same welcoming essence it did before. It was as if everyone was asleep and we needed to be really quiet. I heard faint music coming from upstairs. Edward. I didn't know where anyone else was. Alice came up behind me and grabbed my sides. I squealed in surprise as Julia laughed.

"Girl, where is everyone?" Julia asked.

Alice sighed, "Edward has been listening to the same music for the last 48 hours, Emmett has just been staring at nothing imparticular in his room, Carlisle has stayed at the hospital, Esme in her garden, Jasper has been with me but also going on more hikes. And I have been just thinking and planning nonstop. I miss my sisters."

She sounded as if she were about to cry so I gave her a hug.

"Aww, Alice, come here."

We all sat and group hugged and cried for a bit until we decided Rosalie and Bella do not like moping or sadness at their expense. So we got right to work with more funeral arrangements. I ordered the flowers from the flower shop, freesia and lilacs and these really beautiful pink roses that looked nice all together. I don't know what Julia and Alice were doing, I was too involved with the flowers to notice until I caught sight of the clock, it was getting late and I hadn't eaten since noon. Time to head home, snack, then do my nighttime yoga before I fall asleep. I found Julia, thanked Alice and Esme, promised to see them tomorrow and had Alice drive us home since we didn't have a car.

I have no idea how Julia felt about all of this, mainly because I really didn't want to ask. I would just end up getting upset again and that wouldn't be good for either of us. I sluggishly climbed each step up to my room, ignoring Rosa's request for me to eat normal food besides marshmallows and peanut butter, got back into my ridiculously comfy sweats, stretched, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The saying, "Life sucks and then you die," really isn't true in Bella's case. She had a great life from what I know. A good boyfriend, family, friends, grades, etc. Knowing that she had a good life will always help me sleep at night, she died tragically, but she could've had worse circumstances beforehand. And so, before I fall into a deep sleep, I think about Bella for the last time today and say, "Good night, Bella, don't worry about a thing."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally, this is sad but I try to make it pass quickly. I need more drama, less tears in this story, I think at least. I need reviews to know what YOU think. Yes, I see how many hits this gets, now write back! if u do, I usually review your stories! And I'm gonna start using a different method of posting the outfits with this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ch.9: The Funeral- APOV**

It's 3am, Renee and Phil will be boarding in 6 hours, landing in 10, and arriving in 11. Esme did call the funeral home to confirm everything is ready for the funeral. Jasper is attempting to send some hope or even comfort to Edward and Emmett but this could be the worst I've ever seen them, this especially difficult for me to see Emmett like this, usually so full of life, even for a dead vampire.

Wait! Yes, Kenzie typed up her eulogy and I will have to remind her to email it to me to print because she is going to forget, Julia is going to wake up with a headache and Carlisle needs to come home from his shift to prepare the house for humans. Obviously the Dwyer's couldn't stay with Charlie, he is going crazy being alone, but being with his ex-wife and new husband would not make anything better. I better print out my eulogy, and have Edward decide if he going to even give one, I know he said he would let me use Bella's Lullaby, but I'm not sure if he is willing to talk, he won't even talk to anyone right now.

I knocked on Edward's door, knowing full well he could hear my thoughts anyway. _"Edward, please, I know, but you need to...just... please open the door."_

The door opened and Edward just stared at me, I saw what he wanted to say, but couldn't. She gave his dead soul life, and now he's just gone. Not completely, there's hope with all of us around him, but he's hurting none the less. He heard that thought and visibly winced ever so slightly.

"Alice. What do you need?" he asked.

"_I'm hurting too, Edward. But I'm trying to be productive during my grieving, getting things done FOR Bella. You need to decide if you are going to give a eulogy or not because you're screwing up my sight. Decide, then I need your help in music and choosing a picture."_

"Give me a little more time. I can't choose the picture, just pick any one, she was always beautiful."

_"Edward, we have about 14 hours until the service, you need to decide. It seems like awhile but once Renee and Phil get here, you won't get a chance to do anything. We have to 'human-proof' the house." _

"Fine, I do not wish to speak on Bella's behalf, but I will give you a recording of her lullaby."

"_But- " _the door closed in my face, _"fine, but if there is a piano at the funeral home, will you play the lullaby? You know how much she loved to hear you play." _

His decision was made to play so I knew I got him with that one. If he didn't start doing something about losing Bella instead of just sitting and blaming himself, he may just run off to Italy; never a good option.

To get the next thing done I quickly found Esme and she helped me go through photo albums, you would think we would have no pictures of Bella but I managed to snag a few from Charlie's house without him noticing so we would have a bigger selection; it had to be the perfect final memory. I saw which album my picture would be in and found the perfect one, Angela had snapped it outside on one of the only sunny days in Forks. Obviously, I wasn't at school that day, but Bella looks so genuine. She's never fancy-schamncy; she's free, light, and I this works for her. Definately a good picture for the frame.

Now to get it set, get all the flowers into their arrangements, pull out everyone's clothes, stash a few extra umbrellas for the people who will forget. As I put each flower in its vase, and tied together the longer-stemmed flowers for the rows of seats, I thought about what I would say, I didn't need to plan much, just tell a story or two of my sleepovers with Bella and how we met, and the rest will just go smoothly.

I was very close to losing track of time until Renee decided to call Esme and tell her they were boarding. THis meant we had about 3 hours until someone had to go pick them up, most likely me in Carlisle's car.

~~~~~ 3 1/2 hours later~~~~~~ (still APOV)

I saw Renee and Phil step out of the terminal toward baggage claim, and me, both looking more morose than I could have seen. "Renee! Phil!" I called. They looked over at me and gave weak smiles, I tried to smile back but the fact that our meeting only occurred because of their daughter's death was not a fun one.

"You must be the famous Alice! I just want you to know, Bella told us all good things about you, and she loves you like a sister," Renee said into my ear as she gave me a hug.

"Aw, Renee, thank you so much," I made my voice a little rougher and sniffled a bit like I was holding back my nonexistant tears.

"And little miss Alice, thank you so much for doing the shopping for us, it made things a lot easier on us after we got the news," Phil added.

I gave him a hug and assured him it was no problem at all.

"Now, let's get home so we can get ready. Don't want to be late."

We retreived their bags and made our way back to Forks. I had to drive at a normal speed so I wouldn't scare them. When we pulled up the drive, Esme was already waiting in the doorway, as I knew she owuld be.

"Phil! Renee! Welcome! I'm sorry we're meeting under such horrid circumstances. I wish it were just about any other way," Esme greeted them.

"Well, thank you so much, Esme, your help in all this means a lot, I can't thank you enough. I can only imagine how Charlie's doing right now," Renee said.

The Dwyers went to the guest room to get ready while I handed out everyone's outfits for today. Emmett solemnly took his suit and walked at a slow human pace up the stairs. Edward followed suit except he sped up the stairs so fast even I had trouble seeing and Carlisle collected their funeral attire, while Jasper took his hanger bag and my hand and we got ready for the funeral.

"Oh, Alice! I love it! How you got the right size, and cut, and style- and I don't care, I just think you're great!" Renee gushed as she came down the stairs in her dress.

"It was easy, just used my fashion instinct," I joked, it was an instinct, a psychic one.

Renee then returned to her room and began crying, I overheard, "I wish my baby could be here with me. I need her! Phil!! I need my Isabella!"

They continued to be sad parents and I got a little choked up knowing I missed Bella too, and knew why she died. Rosalie let her temper go on a human and Bella attempted to intervene when the werewolf attacked. Yeah, that's a common cause of death.

Finally we were all at the funeral home. Dressed in black. Wearing uniformed looks of grief, except for Jasper's whose seemed to be more intense because of the quantity of the depression. My blue and white flowers looked out of place in all this black. Bella's picture also seemed lost in the tears of everyone, besides my family. We all gave the excuse that we had cried too much already and were simply in shock. I looked over to see the Moore's; Julia to be sobbing and Kenzie attempting to focus on the person speaking but had tears streaming down her face.

First to speak was Charlie. He broke down crying after saying how much he loved having his daughter back and how much he loved her. Renee needed Phil to help her because she was sobbing so hard she couldn't speak coherently. Finally, it was my turn. I had Edward start playing Bella's Lullaby in the background while I told people about our makeovers, becoming friends, and of course, a story about Bella's infamous clumsiness. I tried to keep it lighter but I was just as upset as anyone. I was surprised to see Kenzie ready to speak, I know Bella wouldv'e enjoyed this. She told of how awkward her first day was, but how Bella singlehandedly made it better by being her first and best friend in Forks and introducing her to everyone and always being a sweet and honest person. It was a nice eulogy, I thought.

The procession seemed a bit pointless considering we were all just placing flowers by a headstone on grass. Bella's body was somewhere in the ocean. Isabella Marie Swan, only 18 years old. If we were human, she would have outlived Edward. That seems strange, almost fascinating because she really didn't because of vampirism. I heard Edward's low growl towards me. Somebody didn't approve of my thoughts.

I'm glad this funeral is over. I know I will always miss Bella, she can't be replaced, but this is overwhelming, even for me. I heard a familiar song playing as people were going back to their cars and folding up their black umbrellas. Emmett had started playing, "Halo" by Beyonce. I giggled a bit, Emmett was still upset about Bella and Rosalie, but the fact that he is joking around is a very good thing. I can't believe I didn't see this before. Must have been a last minute-thing.

"...You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see you halo halo halo..."

People started looking around in confusion, except Charlie. Surprisingly, he laughed and looked up at the gray sky. He knew Bella would be okay, he didn't know specifics on her death, but she was in a better place. Rosalie, I think probably is too. Many vampires may argue, but we have to go somewhere, why not Heaven?

I rode home in my own car and turned on the "Partayyy Playlist," I made one sleepover with Bella that Rosalie helped me with. I drove a bit slower than usual, just to hear a few songs and bask in my memories.

"...So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way,

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying..."

I openly laughed, Bella and that damn truck. Ahh, Taylor Swift has some of the best new things to jam out to, besides the slow songs of course.

And dancing, or attempting to dance and party with Bella was an adventure.

"...I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up ..."

Oh how she hated people spoiling her. Even buying her something she should have made her cringe, I never understood that strange fetish with shopping. Even humans without a lot of money love to buy things.

Finally, I was home and ready to just relax. Maybe read or play some chess with Jasper to relax and get my mind off of everything. I miss Rosalie. I wish we could design clothes again and I could buy her new clothes while she ruined some when she worked on her car...

I sighed. I missed having girls that weren't a mother figure around me all the time. I missed my sisters.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just realized I forgot the disclaimer on the last couple chapters, my bad, I don't own anything. Except: Kenzie, Julia, Victoria, Rosa, Brad, and Rachel. Hint, hint. The new people will make their appearances soon. I'm still moving this story forward, I've got some plans for this. :] Btw, I need reviews, I've gotten a ton of hits for this but no one's telling me anything!! Sorry I keep begging but I have to know what you think. I wouldn't care if you said it sucked, just SOMETHING. PLEASE. ok, i love you all for reading this ridiculous author's note. and now, the story. **

**Ch10- JuPOV**

So Bella's funeral was sad. She was a nice girl, I know how much everyone already misses her and it's only been barely 2 days. It still seems crazy, I remember the exact thoughts I had when I ran downt hat trail to the Jeep with Bella's message. I still to this day don't know what it means, but I need to find out. I plan on waiting awhile before I bring it up with any of the Cullens though.

To think, if I had just told Rosalie I was going to that one damn concert, she and Bella would still be alive. Because we were arguing, Rosalie got attacked by the freaky wolf thing and Bella jumped in too, or at least I think she did, maybe it attacked her too; all I know is that it got her too and she fell off the cliff and drown. That's the extent of my knowledge. I don't even know if the Cullen's are having a funeral for Rosalie. I know they said something about going to Rochester this week, but I'm not sure why... visiting a family friend or something? So they will be out of town for about a week and I'm stuck with my sister. Yay.

Kenz and I get along fine about 90% of the time, except for early in the morning, or when one of us is just in a shitty mood. Right now, if she came into my room I would most like bitch her out because I am in one of my worst moods in a very long time. Grief, frustration, anger, and boredom. Not a good combination. And I have nothing to think about except every reason I am in this crappy mood. Dad and the Momster fighting leading us to move here, my friends dying, the deaths were my fault, and now the friends I have left are gone for a week, and I'm bored like no other. Woo. Not even retail therapy could pull me out of this rut. Rosa's been bitching at me to get out of bed all day, but I don't want to. What would be the point?

_Knock knock_

"Fuck. Off," I told the door.

"No, fuck you," I heard Kenz reply.

She walked in anyways.

"What could you possibly need right this second, dearest sister?" I asked, irritated.

"I just wanted to ask you something about the Cullen's but I don't think I want to talk to you, or warn you about...someone..."

She exaggeratedly walked out of my room.

What did she mean, 'warn me about someone?'

Whatever, she was probably just saying that shit to get me to talk to her.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZ_

My phone vibrated on my dresser. I sluggishly got up, grabbed the stupid phone, looked at the screen: TEXT FROM: THE MOMSTER

I angrily threw my phone out the second-story window and straight into a murky puddle on the side of the house.

Oh well, time for an upgrade anyway.

Wait, maybe that was the wrong thing to do, it was just a phone...it didn't deserve to die that way!

Ugh, I really need to stop sympathizing with inanimate objects.

_Knock knock_

"WHAT," I nearly boomed at the door, but only Emmett could achieve that, my vocal chords just weren't that capable.

"You better be dressed, the Momster is taking us somewhere for dinner," Kenzie completely ignored my anger, that wasn't necessarily aimed at her, more at the world.

"What? She's in Michigan, we're in WASHINGTON, baby sister."

She wouldn't...oh damn. She would.

I walked out of my room for the first time today except to pee, and found my sister dressed in a hippy-like dress with leggings. I was in a sweatshirt and colored jeans. I don't know why, I hadn't planned on going anywhere today, but I looked like a more modern version of a cast member from_ Flashdance_.

"Well good evening, Hannah Montana. Where's the one-glove?" Kenzie teased.

"Shutup, Twiggy. Why is _she_ coming?" I snapped.

Neither of us got along very well with our mother. She was a very critical person and a very determined social climber.

"The Ms. Victoria Moore is on her way here in a rental car as we speak to take us to dinner and visit for a week," Kenzie answered, ignoring the Twiggy comment.

"Well where does she expect to go? There's about 2 restaurants up to her standards in Forks. And before you ask, no I'm not going to change. She can just deal."

"I have no clue but I figure she will ask Dad about a place to go."

"Oh really. More like, she's going to pretend she knows everything and already have a reservation somewhere. And then act like the loving mother that she's not."

I knew exactly what would happen. Ugh, I totally do not need THIS on top of everything right now.

"True," Kenzie agreed, "but I'm still gonna look normal so that I don't get into any fights with her, for tonight at least."

"I guess th-" I was cut off by a vioce coming from the entryway,

"Mackenzie Eileen! Julia Elizabeth! Where are my precious little girls?!"

Shoot me. Now.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Soooo sorry this is so late. I started another story and now that school started I can't focus on 2 stories and school stuff. But reviews might motivate me.... I still don't own anything unless I make it up, and Stephenie Meyer made up the best ones so I just make our characters interact a bit. Happy reading! **

**Ch11 ~~KPOV~~**

This is not how I planned on spending my evening: stuck at a restuarant with my bitch of a mother and my grumpy sister who threw her phone out of a window, so I can't text her from under the table. Ugh. If it weren't bad enough. My best friend fricken died 3 days ago and now my mom is coming in to thouroughly drive me insane. And it's not like Dad will do anything about her, he gave her the guest room and said not to keep us out too late because we were 'fragile' as he called it. Thank you so much, Dad. Really.

I'm attempting to listen to her, but Victoria Moore's sob stories of how much she misses having us around and how lonely our old house is when she's by herself can get really aggrivating. Blah blah blah. It hasn't even been that long. Not even an entire month! Cheeses and rice. Being the 'good' daughter for the night is harder than it looks. I just have to stay quiet and not snap at her when she insults someone I know, takes a stab at our appearances tonight, or starts going on about Dad.

"Well Julia, maybe if you didn't throw your perfectly good phone, you wouldn't be in such a bad mood right now," she tried to point out, but that wasn't the cause of Julia's anger. She was just pissed in general, instead of crying all time or being all emo, she just got angry and frustrated.

"Well Victoria, maybe if you stayed away from me I-" she was cut off.

"Julia Elizabeth, I am your mother and will be addressed as so." Her voice was full of faux authority.

"Victoria Bethany, I am your biological daughter, I never chose you. If I had chosen a mom it wouldn't be someone who does nothing but pick at every little thing about us, pretend we're fucking twins, be a bitch to everyone around you, and then 'plays' mom when people higher on the social ladder are around. No. I will address you as I please, you don't deserve to be called 'mom' so fuck off."

"I will not tolerate being spoken to like that or your excessive use of vulger language. Who do you think you are to talk to me as such?"

My head was going back and forth as if i were watching a tennis match. I wonder if I slip away to the bathroom, then when I return they will be in a huge screaming match across the restaurant; complete with bitchslapping...

I didn't want to hear any of this. It's been said before and it will be repeated, so to save myself from memorizing it, I escaped to the bathroom. I fixed my hair, reapplied lipgloss, and then finally went back to the table.

"I don't even know why you came across the country just for this. You know you could've gone on a cruise or something then used old pictures of us to tell people you were with us," I heard Julia yell from the doorway. Oh damn.

"I came here to be with my only daughters, not to fight. A mother never wants this in a relationship," she replied.

"That's bullshit and you know it," she waved me over, "Kenz, we're leaving. And you-" looking back to her, "I know damn well Dad didn't give you a key, so have fun driving to Port Angeles to a hotel."

I was torn, I wasn't in this fight but it was an argument I've had before and I sure as hell didn't disagree with Julia, I just- I don't know. I'm a bit reluctant about walking home in the Forks rain. But I guess it's better than going back to ther house with Victoria. I knew she would set Julia off. J's been in the worst mood for a few days now and she really didn't need to start another battle.

Finally, we turned onto our street and walked through the huge iron gate. Who had ever heard of a gated few streets in the middle of a small town? Whatever, it was home now. Occasionally Julia I would exchange a few words like, "That was crazy," "What a bitch," "Can't believe she's here," etc. Nothing earth-shattering. I just wanted to curl up on the couch in the lounge between our bedrooms and watch some mindless TV until the end of the week when I could talk to Alice or Edward, or any of the Cullen's. I also want to know what they're doing in Rochester.

When we got home, Rosa asked us about dinner and told us to go change and bring down our sopping wet clothes. I ran up the stairs, slipping, and falling up the next step and finally to my room, with a new bruise. My dress and leggings were like a second skin as I peeled them off to throw on some Juicy sweat pants and what I call my 'emo' sweatshirt. My glasses with just plain glass in them caught my eye, so I threw those on too. I didn't need glasses, they were just another trendy accessory for me. Julia was phone-less now and took my phone to call Rachel, our mutual friend who knew all about our constant battles with the momster.

From the lounge I overheard a lot of, "can you believe her?" Really?" Thanks" and "Are you kidding me?!"

I honestly didn't care what they were talking about. I was more interested in why the Cullen's went to Rochester. They said it was a place that reminded them of Rosalie. But why? They're from Alaska...? Right?

I retrieved my laptop from my room and went back to my spot on the purple couch. I opened up Internet Explorer and began my Google quest. I searched: Rosalie Hale, Rochester. And got an obituary from the 1930's, the girl's name was Rosalie Hale but she died like, forever ago. That had nothing to do with the Rosalie I knew. I then clicked images. Holy shit. The picture was from a newspaper website from Rochester focusing on their biggest stories in the last 100 years. It looked exactly like Rosalie but, softer? Could that be the adjective to describe this girl? She had the same features but had tanner skin, bright blue eyes, and was hugging a younger boy who was most likely her brother. This could definately be one of her relatives. Apparently the story was one of the biggest news stories in 1933,

"Daughter of banker, engaged to Royce King the Second, disappeared one week before their wedding. Shortly after, five friends of King's died suddenly, causes of their deaths always unknown. The most mysterious death was of Hale's fiancee, whom was found dead in a bank fault, surrounded by corpses of guards. No one has found out any more information on the disappearance of Miss Hale, or why Royce King and company perished. It remains yet another mystery of the city in 1933..."

The story then continued on about the death of some random other people from that time frame in Rochester and about The Depression status. As I continued my search, I heard a door creak behind me and footsteps nearing the couch.

"Girl! What the hell, it's 2am! And since when do you need glasses?" Julia said groggily.

"Nice pajamas, nice to know I've got such a mature role model," I gestured to her Spongebob Squarepants shorts.

Only Julia would wear those to sleep and not think twice about looking like a freak.

"You never answered my questions, what are you doing and why do you have glasses on?" she persisted.

"These are just glasses with no magnification and I'm Google-ing some stuff," I replied, quickly going back to the screen.

"You do remember we have to go back to school tomorrow, well technically today, right?"

My head shot up, "What?!"

Shit.

"Girl, get to bed, I'm not throwing stuff at your door tomorrow because I'm tired as hell and may just leave without you if you're too late."

"How did that make sense?" I tilted my head at her.

"See, I'm tired, go to bed and charge up the laptop, you're gonna kill that thing."

I snapped it shut and hooked up the charger, put my glass-less glasses on the coffee table and went back to my room.

I slid under the covers and I was out.

Waking up, I felt like I got only 15 minutes of sleep, but in reality it was 4 hours, and was still not enough to feel rested.

"Rosa!!!" I called down the stairs.

I heard fumbling then quick footsteps to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Mackenzie?"she questioned with an irritated tone, obviously annoyed at being interrupted from whatever it is she does.

I needed her to call the school and say we'd be a bit late, possibly missing the first few classes.

"Rosa, will you please do my sanity and your own a favor and call school and tell them we'll come in late? Um... Mom..er.. said she wanted to have lunch with us but we're really tired and grouchy so we wanna get some rest beforehand. Please? Would a Burberry raincoat help your decision?"

"Miss Mackenzie, you of all people know Rosa does not be bribed. But I will call the school for you girls, enjoy that 'lunch' with Miss Jenifer," she replied with a knowing smirk. But I knew she wouldn't mention this to Dad, he thinks we're a bit crazy anyway because of all that's happened in the last week.

All of a sudden, as I was turning to head back to my war, cozy bed, I heard footsteps and the shower being turned on. Julia!

"JUUULLIIAA!" I yelled through the bathroom door, attempting to be heard over the shower.

"What?!!" She replied, pissed, as she opened the door.

"Go back to bed, Rosa's calling us in, we need a day of rest. No school, no Cullens, no Jenifer, just peace. And possibly daytime TV and chocolate."

"Ugh. Why didn't you tell me earlier, I wouldn't have woken up?"

She went back into the bathroom but left the door open because she had her robe on and was gathering up her clothes to take back into her room.

"Because I just told Rosa we were hanging with momster today and needed a break from school, so she called."

Her face went from nonchalance, to pure anxiety.

"What the fuck? Why would you agree to that? Are you high? Do I need to go sharpie-proof your room? Call some rehab center? Is it alchohol? Are you an alchie no-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. We are not hanging with mommy-dearest. I just told Rosa that because I needed a valid excuse besides, 'I'm sad.' You know Rosa, her little 5ft frame does not put up with any bullshit."

Julia nodded in agreement, walked back to her room, shut the door, and the lights went out.

Ahh, now I get the next few hours of peace, quiet, and the only thoughts I'll have, will be about Robert Pattinson.

And when I wake up, I know exactly what I'll do; I'll eat Lucky Charms while watching TV in the purple room, get dressed, go get Julia a new phone, work out, then maybe get to my last class of school, if I feel like it.

But for now, all I'm going to worry about is which side of my pillow is cooler and more comfortable to fall asleep on.

**A/N: All outfits on my profile!! And check out my other story, I'm not sure about it yet but if you like it, I'll continue! :)**


	13. AN! SORRY!

**A/N: Holy shit, y'all! I am soo sorry! i was just re-reading my last chapter to get the next one up, and I saw that I used the original name for Mrs. Moore, which was Jenifer, instead of Victoria. Oops! I hope it didn't confuse anyone! Anyways, review, review, review! I haven't done much with this story because **

**1) I accidently deleted the next chapter**

**2) I now have to rewrite it**

**3) I started another story**

**ANNNNDDDD...**

**4) I'm not sure anyone likes it or wants to read it**

**So I love you all, and sorry for this stupid Author's Note!!!**

**~I'll give you a hint to my name, I'm in the story ;] **


End file.
